Facades
by Nikki99
Summary: Facade: An artificial or deceptive front... Love is in the air but between who? I suggest you check the definition of the title before assuming anything. Ships: H/Hr? H/G? G/D? D/P? P/N? N/L? Hr/R? Which ship is which? Read to find out...
1. Celebration?

**Façades**

**Celebration?**

**~ Ginny ~**

I looked across the table at the sea of smiling faces and did my best to calm the racing of my heart and the queasy feeling in my stomach.

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" Neville asked with a grin.

I looked over at my husband and we shared a subtle smile.

"Not yet," Harry replied taking my hand and kissing it. "We decided to hold off until we know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Or at least till I'm out of my first trimester," I shrugged.

Luna nodded "Oh yes, definitely. I know that when I have a baby I'm going to wait until it's born to decide the name." She smiled, "You know, to give it a chance to tell me itself."

My mouth opened, then closed before I settled on a small nod. Smiling I turned my head slightly and shared a look with Hermione who was sitting across the table. She rolled her eyes and made a discreet circle at the side of her head to indicate that Luna was mental. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle when my brother lightly grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled it down before whispering something to her. It was odd, but very funny to see Ron lecturing Hermione instead of the other way around.

"You wanna share with the class, Weaslette?" Draco Malfoy inquired smoothly from his spot next to Neville.

I pulled a face at him and went back to my cobbler.

All of my closest friends are gathered here today for a celebration dinner to congratulate Harry and I on our first child. I found out last week that I was a little over two months along and when my mates heard about it they insisted upon a small get together to commemorate the event. So here we were at my favorite wizarding restaurant, the Witch's Wand, enjoying a quiet evening. I looked around the table, my eyes sliding over each of the couples in attendance. My brother Ron was here with one of my best girlfriends who happened to also be his wife, Hermione. Next to him were the newer additions to our little group. Pansy Malfoy and her husband Draco sat side by side, the dark haired woman nibbled lightly at a raspberry tart while her husband partook of a delicious looking chocolate cake.

Draco and Pansy had joined our group a little over three years ago after the blond former Slytherin had gotten a job as an Auror with my husband Harry. They had been in the same training class and obviously very competitive with one another. Since they pushed one another to do so well, after they graduated, top of their class of course, they were often paired together. And though they did make one hell of a team, the best in the unit with the most takedowns, they still fought like first years every time they were together. In fact, it was so bad I often wondered how they ever got anything done at all.

Next to Draco sat Neville and Luna Longbottom. The newest married couple to join our ranks though they had long been members of our group, Neville and Luna have been married for only a little over a year. Neville is actually another reason that Draco and Pansy are around. He and Pansy work together at the Wizarding Institute of Botanical Experimental Science; he is a botanist, one of the top in his field, and Pansy is a scientist. From what I understand she and her colleagues take the new plant species developed by the botanists and create potions and elixirs with them. Neville and Pansy became friends at work and he asked if perhaps she and Draco could join us for lunch one week, and the rest is history.

I placed my hand on my stomach as the smell of Harry's tangerine tart drifted up to my nostrils and grimaced slightly.

"Good God Potter, she's going to blow," drawled Draco.

I shot him a glower.

"Sod off," Harry told the blond before placing his hand lightly on my back and rubbing "Are you alright Gin? What's wrong?"

I gave a dismissive wave, "Nothing, I'm just a bit nauseous. I think I'm going to go to the loo for a moment. I'll be right back."

"Oh, we'll go with you," said Luna, Hermione and Pansy nodded in agreement.

I brushed them off, "No, you stay here and enjoy your desserts. You don't have to get up every time I go to the restroom. I mean, you guys have been three times already. I'll be fine and back in a few."

I made sure that I got their nods of agreement before standing and making my way to the ladies room in the back of the restaurant. I had the path more than memorized thanks to my many trips there tonight alone. Walking in, I went to the first stall, relieved that the place was kept very clean and didn't smell like anything but fresh flowers. After I finished emptying the contents of my dinner into the toilet and flushing I headed to the sink to rinse out my mouth and throw some cool water on my face. When I was done I dampened a napkin and softly patted the back of my neck with it. Closing my eyes I rolled my neck a few times to relieve some of the tension I felt. When I opened them once more I jumped, noticing another reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?!" I demanded not turning around.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Draco Malfoy shrugged, his hands resting lightly in his pockets.

I frowned at him "This is the ladies room Draco; you can't just come in here."

"Relax, Red, I put a small spell on the door –no one is coming in after me."

"What kind of spell?" I quizzed turning my head to look at him.

He gave a crooked smirk "A 'forgot it' spell. Whenever someone gets too close to the door they'll think they've forgotten something and rush back to their table to find it."

I tilted my head. "Where did you learn that?"

I grinned, "You learn a lot of things as an Auror, Red. So… are you alright?"

I grimaced and turned towards the mirror once more, frowning at my pale reflection. "Yeah, it was just that Harry's dessert made me just a bit queasy."

"Then tell him to get rid of it," Draco stated sauntering forward.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that easy Blondie."

"Of course it is Red; all you have to do is ask. I'm sure Potter will get rid of it for you," he replied coming to a halt behind me.

I sighed and looked at his reflection. He was dressed to perfection as usual. Like Harry and most other Aurors, Draco had taken to wearing black most of the time. His black suit was tailor made for his lean form, hugging and falling at all the right places. His ice blond hair fell into his rich gray eyes and his soft looking lips were pulled into his typical and annoyingly cute crooked smirk. I felt like a limp rag next to him.

Draco caught and held my gaze for a few moments before cocking a single brow. "Like what you see, Red?" he asked, placing his hands on either side of the counter in front of me."

"Maybe," I shrugged, suppressing a smile.

He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Just maybe?"

I bit my lip and shrugged. "What about you? Do you like what you see?" I inquired holding his gaze.

His smirk returned, "I always like what I see when I look at you Red, you know that," he murmured kissing my neck lightly. I felt pleasure flow through me at the compliment. "Though I admit, now you have this amazing glow to you; pregnancy suits you."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He rested his chin on my shoulder once more. "So… are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" I replied looking down at my hands.

"Tell your husband," Draco answered placing his hands lightly on my slightly rounded belly.

"Tell him what?" I inquired looking back up at our reflection.

He arched a brow at me and gave a slow crooked smile. "That the baby is mine."

I looked away.

*************

**~ Harry ~**

I chuckled at my mate as he downed another butterbeer in a single gulp and released a large belch.

"Disgusting Ronald," frowned Hermione, slapping her husband upside his head.

I laughed and Ron shot me a dirty look. "You're not helping Harry."

"How can I help your manners mate? That's something you've got to do on your own," I shrugged, taking another sip of my drink.

"Whatever," the other man grumbled, grabbing his twelfth cookie off the plate.

It was the night of a celebration dinner for my wife and I to commemorate the forthcoming addition to our family. Earlier the gang had met at the Witch's Wand for a long dinner then we had all come to Ron and Hermione's for some beers and just to hang out after. Eventually everyone had grown tired and retired to their own homes. Ginny had been the last to leave about thirty minutes ago, claiming fatigue. I offered to go with her but she had said that she was fine and insisted that I stay, so I did. Now it was just Ron, Hermione and myself, the golden trio together once more. I chuckled when Hermione snatched Ron's fourth butterbeer out of his hand.

"I think you've reached your limit," she reprimanded.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Mione, there aren't limits on butterbeer. They don't do anything but taste good."

"Ron," she warned.

"What?" he sighed. "I'm a grown arse man Hermione, not a house elf; a few butterbeers won't hurt me."

His wife scoffed. "Need I remind you of Neville's New Year's Eve party two years ago?"

I snorted, wincing when Ron kicked my shin under the table.

"No," he grumbled.

Hermione gave him a stiff nod before going back to the dishes that had accumulated from the earlier guests. I laughed to myself at the memory of the party in question. Last year at Neville's New Year's Eve party, Fred and George had challenged Ron fifty galleons to drink twenty five butterbeers. They called it a "social experiment" and it was social alright. People talked about it so much that Ron still hadn't lived it down. It seemed that with enough butterbeers even a fully-grown Quidditch player like Ron could get completely pissed from the little elf drink.

The evening ended with Ron wearing nothing but his boxers, a feather boa from Luna's closet, and a pair of Neville's old work boots singing "I'm Every Woman" at the top of his lungs on the balcony. It had been a night to remember at that, but when he switched to the song YMCA only to spew over the side of the balcony when he reached the 'A' and cover a poor unsuspecting couple who were sharing a romantic New Year's snog under the moonlight – well, then it became legend.

"It was only four," Ron muttered just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

I laughed when a sponge flew from the other side of the room and bounced off his head.

"It doesn't matter, you know that too many make you sick nowadays and you have practice tomorrow," she called arching a brow.

The red haired man blushed, "Mood killer."

Hermione ignored him and continued to wash the various glasses while I shook my head lightly and sipped on my drink.

"She's just trying to look out for you mate," I grinned.

Ron discreetly slipped me the one-fingered salute and I snorted into my butterbeer when Hermione called him out.

"That's just rude and inappropriate Ronald. What are you, twelve?"

The other man pulled a face. "Bloody hell. What, do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

She threw him a look over her shoulder. "Like I would need them. It's not hard to figure out what you're doing Ron."

He sighed instead of replying, but when she turned back to her dishes he made a wanking off motion with his hand. I dropped my head to stifle my laughter and Ron wagged his brows at me.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and turn in, we've got an early practice tomorrow morning," Ron commented stretching then standing. "I'll catch you later mate."

I grinned, "Of course you will."

"Hey and congrats on the baby, I know that you and my sis will make great parents. Can you believe it? You're finally going to have what you always wanted: your own family. And I'm gonna be an uncle…er, again," he smiled.

I ginned wider and nodded. "I can't wait."

Ron patted me lightly on the shoulder before going past me and over to his wife. Hermione turned her head and they kissed lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight Mione, don't stay up too late, alright?"

She nodded. "Of course Ron."

He kissed her one more time and turned to head out of the kitchen. As he reached the doorway she called out. "Oh Ron?!"

He paused and we both turned to look at her.

She made a wanking off motion with her hand. "Too you too dear. Goodnight."

I snorted then burst into laughter while Ron groaned and rolled his eyes, stomping the rest of the way out of the room. "Bloody psychic, I can't believe she saw that. Ruddy well sees everything that one…" he muttered under his breath all the way down the hall and I'm sure well after I heard the bedroom door close.

"So…" I turned and looked at the witch at the sink.

"So?" Hermione inquired throwing me a look over her shoulder.

"How did you _really_ know?"

She quirked a brow and motioned to a spot above her, I followed the direction and grinned as I saw a sterling silver tray placed there as part of decoration. Shaking my head I noticed my reflection do the same and gave a low chuckle.

"And Ron has never noticed that?"

Hermione quirked another brow "Did you?"

I shrugged. "I never do dishes here."

She smirked. "Nether does he."

I laughed and Hermione grabbed a towel, drying off her hands. "So how are you Harry, _really_?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Great. Like Ron said, I'm finally going to have the family I've been dreaming of."

Hermione frowned and walked over to the table, looking down at me. "_**Harry**_."

I looked down at the table, she always did know how to read me. "Honestly, I'm bloody well terrified. I mean I don't know the first thing about being a father Hermione; what if I botch the whole thing up?"

She gave me a small smile "You'll be a great dad Harry. I know you will."

"How? How do you know?"

She bit her lip. "Because you're you."

"What does that mean?" I frowned.

"You're you. You're Harry. You're loving and caring, devoted and loyal. Any child would be lucky to have you for a father and not just because of your name but because of who you are as a person. Harry, your life experiences have turned you into the type of man who appreciates everything and everyone in their life. Your child is lucky to have you for a father, just like Ginny is lucky to have you for a husband and I'm lucky to have you for a friend."

I stared at Hermione for a moment and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Hermione, that was wonderful of you to say. I mean, sure, I'm still scared shiteless but the sentiment was awesome."

She rolled her eyes "You big baby," she muttered massaging my shoulders. "You need to relax Harry, you'll be fine."

I nodded lightly.

"Harry?"

"Hum?" I asked closing my eyes and relaxing under her touch.

"Are you happy?"

My eyes opened. "What do you mean?"

"About the baby? I mean your wife is pregnant, you're going to have a baby… are you happy?"

I sighed as my mind processed her meaning, lifting my hand I lightly caught her wrist. "Is Ron asleep?"

She chuckled, "You know he was asleep as soon as his head it the pillow. The guy is like the dead."

"Good," I replied, giving her wrist a tug.

Sussing my meaning Hermione came from around my back and took a seat on my lap. I tilted my head studying her face as my hand reached out and lightly traced her ear and chin.

"I'm excited about the baby, I'm scared about the baby, I'm happy and I'm sad. I'm a lot of things, Luv, and as much as I wish I could pick just one – I can't," I said answering her earlier question.

She nodded lightly then looked down. "I understand."

"Do you?" I tilted her head back and looked her in the eyes.

We stared at one another for a moment before I came forward and grazed her lips with my own.

"Harry we shouldn't," she murmured against my mouth.

"I know," I whispered back against hers, "but I can't help it. I have to touch you."

She pulled back and looked at me for a moment. "You're not mine Harry."

"Yes I am. I'm as much yours as you are mine."

Hermione stared at me for a moment longer before swooping forward and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Her tongue delved into my mouth and my hands went to her hair, tangling in her curly locks. As I massaged the base of her neck her head fell back and my lips sought out her long soft neck. I trailed my tongue from her chin to her collarbone as my right hand came forward and cupped her supple breast.

"Harry," she moaned running her fingers through my hair.

Hearing my name whispered from her lips like that has the same effect on me every time; it makes me want her even more. It makes me rock hard and ready to be buried so deep within her that I can't tell where I end and she begins. No one says my name like she does – no one. Going into my back pocket with a shaky hand I pulled out my wand and said a quick silencing charm for the room before clearing the table with one flick of my wrist. Standing, I deposited Hermione on the now clean surface and immediately went to work on the buttons of her dress.

"You don't know how mad you drove me tonight," I breathed as my fingers jerkily undid her buttons.

"Yes I do, as mad as you drove me," she replied undoing my belt buckle.

"I doubt it," I groaned when her hand dipped into my pants and cupped me, massaging lightly. My head fell to the crook of her neck and I lightly licked her shoulder. "Did you _have_ to order the ice-cream?"

Hermione gave a husky laugh. "Yes, it looked delicious. Not to mention," she pulled back and worked my shirt over my torso. "I love the way it feels going down my throat," she purred licking her lips.

I let out a strained laugh and ran my hands over her milky thighs. "I bet it doesn't taste as sweet as you," I replied licking my lips.

She hooked her right leg around me. "Maybe not, but you'll have to wait another night to see." Her hands unbuttoned and unzipped my slacks "I need you too bad tonight to wait."

I grinned and dipped my head. Pushing her bra out of the way I exposed a rose colored nipple and took it into my mouth, sucking gently. Hermione moaned and arched against me as I knew she would and when she did, I freed myself from my pants and slipped into her moist heat.

"Oh Harry," she moaned in that sexy way of hers.

"Hermione," I breathed back going to her mouth once more and kissing her deeply.

Her arms came to my shoulders, wrapping around them and pulling me closer. I braced my hands on either side of the round table and slid steadily in and out of her, my pace quick but firm. Her ankles hooked together around my back and I moved my hands from the table to her hips as I held her still, quickening my pace. Hermione mewled and panted underneath me, her hips shifting to match the pace of mine and I could feel myself reaching my limit. Holding her still with one hand and the tabletop with the other I started to pound harder. The table groaned and creaked under us, shifting a bit forward with each thrust of my hips. When Hermione began to gasp I squeezed my eyes shut willing my body to hold on just a bit longer, and when her whole body tensed up and she cried out my name I finally gave in to my own release. With one last horse cry I emptied myself into her, my whole body tightening for one blissful moment that I wish I could suspend forever in time, before going limp in her arms.

----

Twenty minutes later the kitchen was spotless and I was once again dressed. I looked over at my best mate's wife… my sister-in-law… my lover, one last time. Giving a sigh I threw the last bottle into the bin and walked up behind her, hugging her loosely.

"I should go. Ginny's going to wonder what's taking me so long," I said softly.

Hermione nodded and looked down at the sink where her hands were buried beneath a pile of bubbles. I kissed her lightly on the neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luv," I laughed softly and cast a mirthful look at the clock, "or later today."

She nodded once more.

I frowned. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Well can you say something?"

She gave a light chuckle and I relaxed. "I love you, Harry."

I exhaled and gave a small smile, kissing her temple lightly. "I love you too, Hermione."

**A.N.** That's it for Chappy one, things aren't always what they seem, ne? What do you think? Let me know, love it –hate it… are you like WTF? Hehe **Please Review** and tell me what you think!


	2. Feelings

**Façades**

**Feelings**

**~ Harry ~**

I walked out of the bathroom still toweling my hair. My pants were on but not buttoned as I went to the wardrobe to grab a shirt.

"What time are you supposed to be in?" Ginny asked from her spot on the bed where she was lightly hugging a pillow.

"I have to be in at eight; I get off at six tomorrow morning," I replied.

She frowned. "Then why are you leaving now? I mean, it's only a little after seven; all you need to do is apparate."

"True, but I want to get a head start on some work. I don't want Malfoy bragging about how he's ahead of me on files anymore. That git is as annoying as they come and the last thing I need is for him to lord something else over my head like he did with that achievement award he got last month," I replied smoothly, stomping down on the small part of me that called me a liar.

Though I would in fact make it to work a bit early, the real reason I was leaving so early was so that I would have a chance to stop over and see Hermione for a goodnight kiss before Ron gets back. That's right, I'm a lying, cheating adulterer. One of the worst kind, the kind that cheats with his best mate's wife, but I can't help myself. I'm addicted to Hermione. She is my drug, my weakness. If I don't see her at least once then my day is ruined; if I don't kiss her then it is just barely tolerable. I had to have her and there's nothing I can do about it.

Don't get me wrong, I love my wife. Ginny has been with me through a lot. When we got married we were only a year or so out of Hogwarts, bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to start out new lives together. I doubt that either of us was really aware of what we were getting into, but we made due and we're happy enough. After dating for the year I went back to complete school and then an additional year after we graduated, we felt we were ready for the marriage step – or at least everyone else felt we were. We had even had a double wedding. That's right, with Ron and Hermione. I should have known something was wrong when my eyes stayed more on his bride than mine, but it was too late anyway.

We both did what was expected of us, Hermione and I. We were expected to marry Ron and Ginny – to officially join the Weasley ranks and I was happy to do it. I had always wanted a family and now I had an extremely large one. As I slipped on my shirt my gaze flicked to my pregnant wife who was staring at the clock on the bedside dresser. It was a family that was still growing –however I couldn't stop myself from wondering "What if?" What if I had slowed down and really thought this through? What if Ginny and I had lived together before we married and had a chance to really get use to one another? What if I had accepted that job as Defense Against Dark Arts Instructor at Hogwarts that was the cause of a fight that damn near broke us up? What if… what if I hadn't fought my feelings for Hermione when we were in school? What if instead of bowing out because Ron fancied her I had stepped up and gone after her too?

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, sliding on my boots and strapping them up. Getting fully situated, I grabbed my cloak off of the back of the chair and my wand off of the nightstand before leaning forward giving Ginny a light peck on the lips.

"I'll see you in the morning Gin. Get some rest okay?"

When she sighed and gave me a sad nod I swallowed my guilt and gave her another quick kiss before apparating out of the flat.

****************

**~ Draco ~**

I leaned lightly against the doorframe my arms crossed over my chest, studying the beautiful woman on the bed.

"Why so blue, Red?"

Her head snapped up and she jumped before scowling at me. "Bloody hell Draco, you scared the crap out of me!"

I smirked. "There are worse things I could have scared out of you," I teased giving a pointed look at her stomach.

"Shut up," she blushed, standing from the bed. "What are you doing here anyway? Harry said that you had to work…"

"Then Potter was mistaken as usual," I arched a brow. "As you can see, I'm off tonight."

"You're off every night Blondie," she smirked.

"Touché," I grinned walking forward.

I placed my hands lightly on her hips and grazed her lips with mine. As her hands slowly wrapped around my shoulders I deepened the kiss, my hands going down to her supple bum and squeezing. I pulled her closer to me and took a few steps forward leading her towards the bed.

"Draco," she said moving her hands to lightly shove my shoulders. "We can't. Harry might come back."

"So?" I shrugged, rolling my eyes when she tilted her head back and scowled up at me. "Alright then what do you say we hit the showers?"

"The showers?" Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, the showers," I replied grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bathroom. "That way if Potter forgets something and comes back you'll just be in the shower and he won't be any wiser. Though it's not like he's too bright anyway," I finished in a mutter.

Ginny snorted. "I heard that and as much as I would love to I don't think it's safe for me to have it off on such a slippery surface."

When she lightly touched her stomach I gave a small smile and placed my hand on top of hers. "Right, so how's my boy today?"

She suppressed a smile and rolled her eyes "First you don't know that it's a boy. Second you don't know that it's yours – it could be my husband's, you know."

I scoffed "Yeah fucking right. I know that that baby is mine and so do you – tell me Red. What are you going to tell Potter when '_his'_ baby comes out blond?"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah right, we all know that this kid has more of a chance of coming out ginger than anything else."

"Eck, God I hope not."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oi? What are you, some Irish bloke in a pub? We really do need to keep you from those Neanderthals that you call brothers," I sighed shaking my head and blocking Ginny's foot when she tried to kick me. "Aww, come on Red, you know I'm just pulling your robes. Your family has really grown on me over the years… like… some type of redheaded fungus."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at me. "If you dislike redheads so much then why don't you leave?"

I sighed, "I don't dislike redheads. I like ginger hair … on you."

"Yes well I happen to think that ginger hair looks quite dashing on the men in my family and it's loads better than your stupid white hair," she retorted.

I arched a brow. "Yeah right."

"You are so bloody conceited."

I shrugged. "I'm not conceited I'm confident. And you should be too Red; you look gorgeous."

She glared at me but her cheeks colored slightly. "Go shovel your shite somewhere that's in need of fertilizer, Blondie."

"Ouch, you wound me Red."

"Oh I wound you do I?"

I nodded and stepped closer to her. "Are you going to kiss it and make it better?"

She grinned, "Depends on where I wounded you…"

"Well you got me a couple of places actually. For instance you got me here," I pointed at my neck.

Ginny giggled and leaned forward softly kissing the area I indicated. "Is that better?" she asked pulling away.

"A bit, but you also got me right here," I pointed at my cheek. Ginny came forward and lightly kissed it. "And here," I added when she was done, tapping my lips. She chuckled and came forward, grazing her lips with my own and gasping when I suddenly deepened the kiss.

"Did I get them all?" she asked in a winded tone when I pulled back.

"You missed one, right here," I pointed at my right peck.

She lightly caressed it with her fingers. "Right here?" I nodded; next thing I knew she punched me in my chest.

"You bloody bint!" I yelled when she took off in a sprint back into the bedroom.

I caught her in no time, and lightly tossing her onto the bed I pounced on her. Ginny laughed and squirmed underneath me as I gave her small punches on her arms, legs and shoulders.

"S-stop! Draco!" she giggled, swatting at my hands.

"No way, I owe you!"

"Ow! Come on you fucking prat!" she yelled.

I laughed my arse off "Geez, is that how the wife of the ever famous hero of the wizarding world should talk?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and I snogged the breath out of her.

"Never stick that out at me unless you're planning on using it," I whispered upon pulling back

She giggled then frowned. "You hurt me you know."

"Did I?"

She nodded.

"Well I guess I should kiss it and make it better, let's see…" I looked her over before going to her shoulder. Pulling the neck of her shirt over I exposed her soft skin and lightly kissed her. Ginny released a quiet sigh. "Where else did I hit you?" I quizzed pulling back. I ran my hands along her arms and began to trail kisses up her right arm, starting at her wrist.

"Draco you have to stop," she moaned.

"Why?" I inquired, pausing briefly.

"Because we have to go into the living room."

I frowned "Why?"

She blushed and looked around. "This is mine and Harry's bed we can't make love in the bed I share with my husband."

I arched a brow and pressed my lips together to stop the words 'Why the hell not?' from coming out. Instead I just nodded. "Okay Red, but first just let me take care of something."

She gave me a confused look and I responded with an innocent smile. Pulling back I ran my hands up her supple thighs and she moaned.

"Draco," she breathed frowning down at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "When we were wrestling I accidentally hit you and I wanted to take care of making that better before we were relegated to some lumpy couch."

She studied me warily "Where did you accidentally hit me?"

I arched a brow and threw her a wink before my head disappeared under her nightshirt. As my tongue sought her out though the thin barrier of her small cotton panties my fingers gently massaged her thighs. Ginny's hands tangled in my hair as soon as my right fingers joined my mouth and it wasn't long before the thin barrier between us was so wet it was see-through. Hooking my fingers through the top of her knickers I quickly divested her of the flimsy item and after taking a deep whiff of her sweet smell I went back to my meal.

"Oh my – Oh – Oh Draco," she moaned as her thighs wrapped around my neck and her toes pointed, then curled at the ends.

I dipped and weaved tasting every inch of her that I could reach with my tongue, and touching every part of her that I could reach with my fingers I stroked her to a fevered pitch.

"Ahhh, oh, now Draco, now!" she called.

It was then that I moved up to her, kissing her mouth deeply then pulled back. Breathing heavy Ginny locked on me with passion filled eyes. "What are you doing?!"

I shrugged and smirked. "You didn't want to do anything on the bed, so I'm stopping."

She literally growled and me and I chuckled, she was so bloody cute. "_You_ are an arsehole!"

"I am not," I shrugged.

"Yes you are," she huffed.

I shook my head. "I'm not, but I can be."

When she gave me a confused look I grinned at her, before moving my hands between us and releasing myself from my pants. Hot and hard I pressed up against her soft wet body, sliding my length back and forth against her in a way that was sure to please and frustrate her at the same time. Ginny moaned and her head lulled back before she glared at me.

"You. Are. Evil," she hissed.

I grinned "Not evil, Red," I purred back nuzzling her neck and grinding against her. "Just a tad bit wicked."

Using my forearms to support me I lifted up a bit and put more pressure on the lower half of my body. Her long limbs twined around my waist as my mouth found hers, kissing her deeply.

"Do you want me to finish what I started Red?" I whispered.

"I want you to die, you prat," she moaned gripping my back and grinding against me.

I gave a low laugh. "That might be, but what do you want me to do before I die?"

She panted and bit her lip before looking up at me with hazy lust filled eyes. "Fuck me," she breathed.

I groaned. "Gladly."

With one small adjustment and one quick movement I was buried deep within her. Ginny clawed at my back like a tiger, her nails leaving marks as usual that I would have to heal before the next time I saw my wife. The bed rocked beneath us and the headboard slammed into the wall over and over, matching my movements into her. I winced when Ginny scraped the base of my back with her right hand and yanked at my hair with her left. Glaring at her I wound her long tresses around my hand and pulled extra hard. The woman under me let out a small yelp just before my mouth descended upon her neck, kissing and sucking greedily. Branding her with my mark, just for a little while, she would remove it before Harry got home.

"Yes, yes!" she moaned. "Harder!"

As I planted both hands in the soft sheets above her shoulders and pounded her extra hard in that wild way she liked I distractedly hoped that it wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes! Yes baby! Just like that!" she moaned clutching my waist "Fuck me! Fuck me good!"

I groaned. It may not be proper but by Merlin if I didn't love it when she talked dirty like that. Dropping my body down more on hers so that I was on my elbows instead of my hands, I cupped the back of her head and drove into her with a determined fervor. Ginny's thighs tightened around me and her hands held me as her hips rose greedily to meet me.

"Oh! Oh Merlin Red!" I moaned when her teeth sunk into my shoulder, it hurt like hell but fuck it, I never said I didn't have a kinky side. "Ginny!"

I called her name when I felt her tighten around me and as I fell into unparalleled bliss my pleasure was heightened as I felt her pulsating around me, indicating that she too had reached her peak. She called out my name and arched off the bed, her sweaty body sliding along mine and I kissed her shoulder, shuddering as the last of my orgasm rippled through me.

We lay together for a few minutes, me on top of her as her fingers lazily stroked my back. Remembering her condition I quickly slipped off of her and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

I placed my hand lightly on her stomach "We didn't hurt the baby did we?"

Ginny stared at me for a moment before breaking into a giggling fit.

I glared "What? It's a logical question; we were pretty rough."

She grinned and lightly touched my face. "You are so cute." Then she slapped me.

"Hey!"

Ginny arched a brow. "That's for what you did you dirty little sneak."

"What did I do?" I glowered rubbing my stinging chin.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" She made a motion to indicate the rumpled bed. "I asked you not to!"

"And I asked you if you wanted to stop," I retorted with a shrug. "if I recall correctly, I believe your exact words were 'Fuck me,' so I did." She punched me in the arm and I glared. "Okay, you're really going to stop hitting me Red. **Really**."

Catching the seriousness in my tone she huffed and pouted, "We shouldn't have done this Draco."

I frowned. "What, make love?"

"No not that, I mean we shouldn't have done this in the bed. This is the bed I share with my husband."

I scoffed and got up. "Fine."

"Don't, don't do that." She frowned sitting up also.

"What I'm getting off of your special marital area," I shrugged. "Besides I need to go anyway. Pansy's probably wondering where I am."

Ginny frowned more. "So, where did you tell her you were?"

I shrugged again, standing as I fastened my pants. "I didn't, I just haven't come home from work yet."

Ginny got off the bed and followed me to the bathroom door where I had dropped my wand. "So, she's not expecting you then?"

"No," I replied looking over at her. "Why?"

She gave a hitch of her shoulders. "Just curious," she sighed before coming up behind me and running her hand lightly over my stomach.

"Red, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said a bit too innocently.

My head fell forward as her hands continued to work their way down my body. It then fell back as they rubbed me and I began to grow hard once more in her hands. "I thought we were stopping."

"I never said that," she shrugged.

I sighed "I have to go Red, it's already over and hour past the time I got off of work. Pansy said she was making dinner tonight."

"Oh joy," she muttered.

I chuckled and turned to face her. "As cute as this sudden burst of jealousy is, I have to go."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because Pansy's my wife and she wants me home," I answered.

She frowned. "Pansy's a prude."

I looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking back at her. "Don't talk about my wife. Do I talk about your husband?"

Ginny smirked and I cringed.

"Never mind; don't answer that," I groaned.

"I don't know why you married her anyway," Ginny grumbled.

My eyes locked on hers. "You don't know why I married her?" I scoffed. "Because you refused to leave your husband, that's why."

"Draco-"

"No Ginny, you brought it up. Or did you forget how I came to you before I proposed and asked you how you felt about it – asked you if we had a chance. Do you remember what you said?"

She looked at the floor for a moment then back at me. "I couldn't leave Harry…" she whispered.

"Exactly. I had to move on from you Red – and I did for a while."

"But you came back," she stated simply, watching me with knowing eyes.

"Always," I scoffed and shook my head. "I'll be back later tonight too… after she's asleep. Alright?"

Ginny watched me for a moment longer, then nodded. "Alright."

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. After giving her two quick kisses, one on the lips and one on the belly, I gave her one last wink and apparated back to my flat to spend time with my wife.

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy!! On to the next one, naughty Draco and Ginny… then again it's not like Harry can complain now is it?? Please Review and let me know what you think…


	3. Morality

**Warning: Some Kinkiness ahead… you've been warned.**

**Façades **

**Morality**

**~ Ron ~**

I rolled my eyes and barely contained a snort as my coach droned on and on about the ins and outs of professional broom handling for the two rookies. Giving an impatient huff I cast another glance at the clock on the wall. He had been going on for over thirty minutes I mean, bloody hell. One of the beaters McTalish and I shared a look as Coach Hornsbee started to cover the finer points of blocking.

"Weasley!" Hornsbee bellowed when I was in the middle of pretending to catch a kip.

Jumping a bit I barely managed to stay seated, much to the amusement of my teammates, and looked up at the larger man. "Er… yeah coach?"

"Do I _bore_ you Weasley?"

My brows rose. "Not… _usually_…"

Everyone else sniggered and the coach glowered, I offered him a small pained smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me for a moment longer before a slow grin took over his features.

"I'm just winding you up there, Weasley," he laughed. "I know that this is redundant for all of you veterans. Go ahead and head out for the day, I have some work to do with the groundlings."

My body slumped in relief that I wasn't going to get my arse chewed out and a huge grin appeared on my face. McTalish and I exchanged high fives and rushed out of the room followed by the other vets.

--------------

"So what are you going to do with ya' day now that tha' sweeps have cleared tha' way for a bit'o fun?" McTalish asked toweling his hair as we made our way to the lockers to change.

I grinned, "What the hell else? Going for a pint with me mates. What about you?"

The tall blond Irishman snorted. "Blimey I wish I were going out with me mates." He gave a pointed look. "'Specially fa' a pint, but I'm not so lucky; me girlfriend wants me to go shopping with her. I meet her mum and da' for the first time at dinner tomorrow and she doesn't think that tha' clothes I normally wear are appropriate," he slanted me an incredulous look. "Can you imagine?"

As I buttoned up my jeans my gaze roamed over his torn plaid shorts and 'Pull my broom!' t-shirt and smirked. "Not at all, mate."

Catching my sarcasm the other man made a wanking motion with his hand and I frowned.

"Oi! That's where I get that!"

His brows furrowed "Get wha'?"

"That wanking motion," I glared. "the missus got on me right good about that."

McTalish snorted. "Please, Weasley. We both know that you spent at least half tha' nights in your Hogwarts bed doing that same motion."

"Ha-ha you prat," I grumbled. "For your information, it was only about a third."

The blonde laughed and we headed out of the locker room together.

------------

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the table as I waited for my mates to arrive. I was fifteen minutes early and had a bit of time to kill so I ordered up my first pint.

"Wow Ron, getting a head start, yeah?" Neville quizzed joining me and motioning to my drink with his head.

I shrugged and took a sip. "Naturally. You should order yours, and we can see if we can finish them before Harry and Draco get here. Malfoy _is_ coming, isn't he?"

"The last I heard," replied the other man, grabbing a handful of crisps.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. You never know about that one," I muttered before looking at him. "So Nev, did they spring you early?"

"I'm running my own experiments now, so I'm sorta my own boss," he shrugged. "No one has to spring me. I just kind of come and go as I please."

I shook my head. "Wow, that sounds bloody brilliant. I don't think I'm allowed to come and go anywhere as I please. I always have someone telling me what to do, either my coach," I took a drink. "My wife," I took a longer drink, "or my mum," I took my longest drink.

Neville laughed. "Come on Ron it can't be as bad as that."

"You haven't met my mum," I muttered.

He gave me a queer look "What are you talking about? I've met your mum. I've known her for years. I was even an usher at your wedding for Merlin's sake."

"Right," I frowned and then arched a brow. "then you know what I'm talking about," I shrugged and took another large gulp of my drink. Neville and I stared at one another for a moment before he laughed quietly.

"Yeah I do," he turned. "excuse me Hester. Could you get this poor chap another round?"

"Hear, hear!" I called out raising my glass.

"Geez Weasley, you're indoors not on a Quidditch pitch. How about a bit of decorum," a voice commented drolly from just behind me.

I rolled my eyes "Sod off, Malfoy."

Harry chuckled as he and the blond joined Neville and I at the table. "This is fun already," the dark haired man laughed before winking at the server. "Hey there Hester, how's your uncle doing?"

She blushed like women always did when faced with Harry Potter's full attention. I rolled my eyes.

"He's fine Harry," she smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"You can get _all of us_ fresh pints," chimed Malfoy with a smirk. "I'd like mine drool-free _if_ you don't mind."

I chuckled. The guy was a prat but I had to admit it was funny when it was directed at someone else.

"O-of course Mr. Malfoy," she blushed before hurrying away.

"Yours is totally going to have a loogie in it mate," I grinned over my drink.

Malfoy smirked and Harry scoffed. "Please, she'd quit first," Harry said, scanning the small area. "She'd probably shag Malfoy quicker than me if he showed a second of interest instead of intimidating the crap out of her every time."

"Are you suggesting that I should shag someone other than my wife Potter?" Draco stated dryly, arching a brow and shaking his head "For shame."

Harry scoffed. "Who says you aren't already?"

"Hey," Draco frowned. "I'll have you know that if I were ever going to shag anyone other than my wife," he arched another brow, "it would totally be yours."

"Oi! That's my sister you prat!" I exclaimed throwing a crisp at his head.

"Ha-ha, you wish Malfoy," Harry retorted giving the blond a playful shove.

"That must be it," Draco replied drolly with a sideways look before glancing down at this watch. "You know we only get an hour for lunch sweet cheeks! You gonna be back before the New Year?!"

Harry and I chuckled while Neville sighed. "Draco, you don't have to be rude about everything. I mean you can really be a prat sometimes, you know."

The blond gave an unapologetic shrug. "Yet I can't keep women off of me," he smirked. "Go figure."

Neville scoffed shaking his head and I laughed quietly. The prat was right. Women were constantly all over him. The fact was that birds either fancied Harry if they wanted the good guy, or Draco if they had a taste for the bad boy type. It use to bother me a lot early on but it didn't take long after my marriage for me to get past it. All I had to do was think of her and I was good; after all, no one could compare.

"Here you guys go," Hester said, placing the pints down in front of us.

She had released her dark brown hair from the ponytail that she had been wearing earlier and let if fall loose in a river of curls over her shoulders and down her back. I suppressed a chuckle as I realized that she looked as though she had also applied a bit of makeup to her face. As she set down each of our drinks she saved her longest smile for Malfoy, and I snorted into my pint when Harry gave a smug look.

The dark haired woman shot me a curious glance but her attention was quickly distracted by the blond. "You know Hester," Malfoy started lightly, taking the woman's hand. I had to turn my head to hide my silent laughter at the way she seemed to start to shake. "I was told by my good mate Neville over there that I was being a bit rude to you earlier…"

She shot Neville a quick look and the other man blushed. "Oh no Mr. Malfoy-"

"-None of that sweet. We come here, what?" he interrupted, looking around the table at us. "Two? Maybe three times a week?"

"Two and a half on average," chimed Harry.

Hester gave him a quick smile and I couldn't suppress the snort from the look that crossed over her face when he winked at her. The poor gel looked ready to faint dead away.

"Thanks Harry," drawled Draco.

"No problem," Harry grinned.

"So we're here two and a half days a week, there's no need for you to call me Mr. Malfoy. From now on I want you to call me Draco instead, alright there love?" Draco continued with a crooked smile. Poor Hester teetered dangerously.

"Yes Draco," Hester breathed with a dreamy look.

I began to cough to hide my laughter while Harry put his head down on the table.

"Now could you be a dear and get us a round of our usual?" he finished, raising a brow.

She nodded eagerly. "Fish and chips coming up."

"Oh and can you get us a fresh bowl of crisps there love?" I asked, indicating the bowl on the table that only had a few left.

She looked at me and flushed even more, so I gave her a wink.

"Of course Mr. Weasley," she grinned.

"Ron, love – like Draco said, we're all friends here," I smiled.

She blinked a couple of times then nodded eagerly before grabbing the bowl from the middle of the table and practically skipping away. I shook my head mirthfully, sure Draco and Harry had effects on witches because of their looks and reps but I was no novice. My rep was intertwined with Harry's as one of the main people to help defeat Voldemort, and that coupled with my high profile career as the Keeper who helped bring the Cannons back into the ring as actual competition for Quidditch, well, that assured me a certain amount of swooning in my own right.

When Hester finally made it to the kitchens after bumping into several tables and customers along the way we all began to laugh quietly… well almost all of us.

"You guys are all married you know," Neville complained. "You should have more respect for your wives, or at least for that poor girl. You shouldn't be leading her on."

"Oh, get off it Neville. You're just mad because you're the only one she doesn't fancy," I replied with a laugh.

"Geez, I hadn't realize that we had invited the morality police to lunch," Draco added with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with morals Malfoy. They're the cornerstone of a good society; perhaps if people were less socially deviant then the world would be a much better place."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What are you trying to do Longbottom, kill my career and my buzz?"

"You have a buzz already?" asked Harry taking a long gulp of his drink.

"No but I would if Longbottom would _shut the fuck up_," he replied.

Harry and I laughed as Neville flushed. "You're a prat Malfoy."

"He has a point Nev," said Harry looking around the pub. "We're trying to just have a spot of fun mate, relax. Where's Hester, I need another pint."

"Probably somewhere changing her knickers," commented Draco.

Harry and I burst into laughter while Neville tutted.

"You guys are absolutely horrible," he frowned. "I expect it from Draco but you two," he gave Harry and I looks and I rolled my eyes.

"Geez Neville, I left my ruddy wife at home so get the fuck off my back," I sighed. "Anyway, where is Hester, really? I need another pint too."

"It'll be your third," Neville stated.

"Gee, thanks _Hermione,_ I needed someone to keep count," I snorted.

Draco and Harry chortled and the other man turned a dull red.

"I'm just saying that perhaps we should be having tea instead…" all laughter stopped as we gave Neville incredulous looks. "What? It's the middle of the afternoon, I was just thinking that maybe we should try tea next time… _or not_," he finished in a mumble and flushing more.

Draco looked over at Harry after another minute. "Why do you invite him?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "No idea at this exact moment."

Neville glared. "Very funny, I'm about to die from laughter over here."

"At least then you'll be doing something other than nag," I grumbled. "I mean if I wanted to be hassled about every ruddy beer I knocked back then I would have just asked that we invite the wives."

Draco downed the rest of his pint in one swallow. "Banish the thought," he said before belching.

I laughed.

"Lighten up Nev," Harry said again.

"Yeah, oh and we're totally deducting man points for that tea thing," the blond added.

I nodded. "Definite man point deductions."

"Why? I was just being logical," Neville frowned.

"You were being a bleeding nancy," I smirked.

"Hey maybe Hester has an extra skirt back there for you," Draco grinned.

Harry laughed. "Leave Neville alone."

"Thanks Harry," the other man replied throwing Draco and I glares.

"Here you gentleman go," said Hester returning with the crisps. "The fish and chips will be out in about five more minutes. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes love," said Harry "could you get three more pints for Ron, Draco and I?"

"Of course," she smiled, but as she turned to go away Harry caught her wrist.

"Oh Hes, one more thing if you could?"

She gave a curious look and nodded.

"Do you think you can find some tea and crumpets back there for Neville? Maybe put it on a flower saucer with a little doily? He _does_ like the pretty things…" he smiled and batted his lashes at Neville.

My mouth dropped and I could feel laughter bubbling up in my chest. When Draco let out a loud hoot it was all it took and it wasn't long before the two of us were in tears.

***********

**~ Pansy ~**

I looked down at the chart on my desk and shook my head lightly before grinning broadly. It had worked. The plant was a perfect match and now I had created a brand new potion, which would mean a huge bonus and quite possibly a promotion. Releasing a low giddy laugh I hopped up from my desk and hurried out of the lab and onto the lift.

Heading to the thirty-seventh floor and still smiling I made my way to the office labeled Professor Longbottom and opened the door. Neville was inside at a workbench bent over two large plants that looked to be attempting to attack one another. As he dug into the soil of one, its root came up and slapped his fingers.

"Bloody hell!" the dark haired man exclaimed, yanking his hand back and sucking his index finger.

"Maybe next time you should wear gloves," I smirked, arching a brow.

His head shot up and he flushed lightly. "Maybe next time you should knock," he retorted, grabbing his wand and quickly healing himself

My eyes narrowed. "Don't get mad at me because you're incompetent, Longbottom."

He rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you're just as rude and obnoxious as that git you married?"

I chuckled. "Have fun at lunch, did you?"

He sighed, "Sometimes I don't even know why I go. They just spend the whole ruddy time riding my arse."

"That's because you're such a bleeding nancy boy," I shrugged, examining a beautiful flower on a nearby shelf.

"You sure you and Malfoy aren't the same person?" he grumbled.

I gave a low laugh. "The only time my husband and I are the same person is when we shag."

"So not often then," he smirked.

I shot him a glare. "Very funny Longbottom; like you and that dingbat of a wife of yours shag regularly. Tell me, does she see imaginary creatures while you're on top of her too? After all it would be no surprise if she had to make things up while in bed with you to keep it interesting."

He glared. "Why are you here, _Malfoy_?"

I chuckled and returned to the door, leaning against it. "I wanted to let you know that the plant you gave me to use for my patience potion worked."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it did, I told you it would."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do, and I suggest that you correct it before I correct it for you."

"I don't have a problem besides the fact that I'm tired of everyone talking to me without respect. It's like I'm back at Hogwarts, the low man on the totem pole again. I mean I'm a bloody fucking expert in my field, one of the best. I get plenty of respect from my co-workers, but I can't seem to get even a smidgeon of it from my mates."

I snorted. "Do we have to do this right now Longbottom? I mean, I left my violin in my office so I can't really back you up like you deserve."

He scoffed. "Forget it."

"Fine if _you're_ going to be a baby I'm going to tell you what _**I**_ think. I think that maybe you like it when people walk all over you," I shrugged. "You've a submissive personality, Longbottom; it's just in you, always has been. But it's not necessarily a bad thing and we all know that you can step up to the plate when needed, so just get used to your lot in life and stop acting surprised by it."

He glared. "Sod off Malfoy."

I pushed from the door. "What did you say to me?"

He stood a bit straighter. "I said _sod off_."

I flicked my wand, locking the door. Crossing my arms over my chest I took a wide legged stance and cocked my head at him.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to," I whispered evenly.

His chin went up a notch. "I know exactly who I'm talking to."

I glared. "Come here."

"No."

"Now," I spat, my pulse humming. He hesitated once more before taking a step, I held my hand out to stop him. "Did I say you could walk?"

"You said come here," he frowned.

"I didn't say walk though, did I?"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

I smirked. "Crawl."

A heat entered his eyes and he lowered his gaze for a moment, his jaw clenching. My pulse sped up and the blood rushed to my ears as he dropped to his knees. Going on all fours and keeping his head bowed just like I liked it, he slowly made his way over to me. When he finally made it to me he sat on his hunches, his head still lowered and his hands still on the floor.

"That's a good boy," I murmured, ruffling his soft hair lightly. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No Mistress," he replied in a suitably subservient voice.

"Good," I lifted a foot and placed it on his shoulder. "Now lick my boot."

He shot me a look though his long lashes and a frown pulled at the corners of his mouth but he did as he was told. His tongue came out and began at the toe of my boot, slowly licking the tip all the way up to the top. However instead of stopping he kept right on ahead with his actions. I sighed softly as his tongue licked up my bare thigh before he sifted a bit and buried his mouth in the apex of my legs. My hands tangled in his hair as he lapped at me greedily, drinking in every drop of me that he could get through the thin barrier of my silk panties. After allowing him to pleasure me for a few more moments I went from running my fingers though his hair to gripping it and giving a hard yank. His head snapped back and he looked up at me, his lips moist and his eyes hooded.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" I breathed, leaning forward so that my face was directly in front of his.

He didn't comment, just glared at me.

I smiled before slapping him hard across the cheek. "You answer me when I ask you a question, you naïve."

His head, which had turned from the force of my blow, slowly turned back to me once more. "Yes Mistress," he hissed from between clenched teeth.

"Did I give you permission to do that?"

"No Mistress."

I smiled slowly. "That's a good little boy. Now you know what doing things without the proper permission gets you, don't you?"

He shuddered slightly and licked his lips. "Yes Mistress."

"Go."

Lowering his gaze once more he started to stand then paused. "May I walk Mistress?"

I smiled. "Now you're learning," I crooned, lightly running my fingers through his hair. "Yes you may walk."

He turned into my touch for a second before standing to his full height. I shuddered in attraction as he towered over me at six foot three at least to my smaller five foot nine. As Neville turned and made his way to a locked cabinet at the end of his office, I took the time to admire him. He was a thicker man – not fat, but not skinny, just somewhere in the middle. He walked with a grace that had been missing for most if not all of his Hogwarts years with the exception of his seventh. His hair had been cut so that it fell lightly into his face but did not reach the nape of his neck – by my orders mind you. His chest was defined – not as muscular as my husband's, but I preferred it. It was wider, broader than Draco's more slender form.

After the cabinet was opened he removed the small horsewhip from the far back and I smiled. I knew he would. Punishment for doing more than he was ordered was a spanking or a whipping, he retrieved the item of choice. When left up to him the horsewhip made multiple appearances, though if he were particularly naughty then I would choose the paddle to get him back in line. Locking the cabinet once more he sauntered back over to me and dipped his head, holding out the whip with both hands for me to take.

Removing it from his care I arched a brow and he stepped back and slipped off his lab robe. The jumper he wore just underneath it followed quickly, and he ran a hand through his hair as he backed up until he was against his desk. Smiling, I slowly advanced upon him, shrugging off my already unbuttoned robe along the way. As I neared he looked at me with hooded eyes, his hands lightly gripping the edges of the desk and his breathing quick but steady. I arched a brow and took the small whip, sliding the strands over his broad chest a few times; he shuddered beneath my touch.

Taking a small step back I twirled the item between my fingers twice before strengthening my grip and slapping him hard across the chest with it. Neville let out a quiet hiss as his head fell backwards and his knuckles turned white against the desk when I hit him once more in the opposite direction. I smiled in satisfaction as the thin red welts cropped up on his smooth chest before giving him a firm lash across his stomach. He hissed once more, his head falling forward and his eyes closing. I bit my lip and smiled as I noticed his length straining against his khaki pants.

"Is that for me?" I asked huskily, cupping and kneading him.

He groaned and his head lulled to the side; however, like a good boy his hands stayed planted firmly on the desk. I got on my toes and purred into his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my cool body against his still stinging chest.

"It feels so hard," I murmured, biting his ear roughly. "I can't wait to feel it inside of me."

He exhaled shakily and I released him before turning around and nestling my bum against his hardness. Bending forward I ran my hands down my legs, not stopping until my fingers were touching the floor. I then shifted my hips back and forth against him, giving a wide grin when he let out a loud groan.

"Remember, no touching without permission," I warned, looking over my shoulder.

He glared at me.

I then went to the zipper located at the back of my skirt and slowly undid it, giving him a gradual peek at the silk black thong that I wore beneath it. Neville shifted slightly grinding into me a bit and I shot him a warning look. He dropped his head back once more and I came up just a bit so that I could divest myself of the forest green blouse that I was wearing. Too impatient to undo the buttons, I just un-tucked it and pulled it over my head, causing my loose bun to come undone and my dark brown hair to fall to my shoulder in a soft river of curls. I felt the man behind me shift forward and nuzzle the hair at my neck.

I allowed him to do so for a minute before whirling around and slapping him hard around the chest with the whip. He hissed and flew back against the desk, his gaze mutinous but his actions subservient. Merlin how I loved being with him.

"_**That**_ was touching," I glared.

He didn't comment, just lowered his head a notch in an obedient manner. Giving him a smirk I shimmied out of my narrow skirt and kicked it to the area where his robe and jumper were. Placing my hands on my hips I allowed him time to look his fill of me. Knowing that I looked smashing in my matching black silk bra and panty set, with my newly curled hair down and tall black stilettos. Giving a smug look I slowly sauntered towards him, Neville held my gaze. As I got almost directly in front of him I placed my hands at my back and with a snap of my fingers unfastened my bra. With a light shrug the straps fell from my arms and since I made no effort to stop it the rest of the garment followed suit.

Neville moaned hoarsely when I hugged him, pressing my soft breasts against his hard chest. His body trembled lightly beneath me and I knew I was close to getting what I wanted; he just needed a small push. Pulling back a bit I pressed my lips to his and his mouth opened readily to greet my amorous tongue. As we snogged I lifted one long leg and slid it up his, before pushing my way between his arm and his side with my toes and placing my foot on his desk. He stiffened when I wrapped my limb around his waist and snapped when my mouth left his and bit into the skin of his shoulder.

Before I knew it I was on my back on his desk. I had no idea where all the items that had been on it earlier had gone, but I really didn't care as he ripped off my panties, freed himself and plunged into me. I moaned in his ear as his pumped hard and fast, his hands gripping my waist roughly and his lips and tongue tasting my neck. When he shifted and caught one of my breasts in his warm mouth I arched on the desk and wrapped both legs around his waist, pulling him closer. It wasn't long before I was at my peak, my mind turning into a muddle of the most sophomoric type and my fingers clawing greedily at his shoulders. As I orgasmed Neville continued to pound into me, his motions fast and unyielding and his hands greedy and shameless as he reached between our bodies and stroked me, heightening the intensity of my release.

It wasn't until a moment later when I was limp and sated that he found his own release and with a low grunt emptied himself into me. I held him close, nuzzling his neck. As I gave him a chance to gather his wits once more I allowed my mind to wander and smiled to myself. It was kind of erotic shagging a man senseless who had just finished having lunch with your husband. I lightly stroked Neville's damp back.

We had been doing this for almost two and a half years now. Our affair had begun shortly after Draco and I were married. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband, I do – but I can't be myself with him. Draco is a Malfoy, dominance is ingrained in their blood and the thought of him actually crawling to me – or anyone for that matter – is laughable. I doubt the man even crawled as a child it is so far beneath him. So, naturally, when we're together I'm the submissive and he's the dominant, as it should be – as he likes it. He's always so delicate with me I wonder if he even knows how to be rough, but I'm too much of a chicken shite to ask. I can't afford to displease my husband so I give into his demands; it's not like he makes many.

My family was ecstatic when I began to date my former housemate once more. A connection with the Malfoys was their main hope when they sent me to Hogwarts. In all honesty I was just as happy if not more then they were. Draco Malfoy had been my dream since I met him first year. But after a while I began to wonder if he was with me because he wanted to be with me, or if he was just bored and needed something to do. Someone to take his mind off of whatever woman it is that he was seeing.

I'm no fool. Though I use to be a bit on the overly eager side as a child, a puppet that just begged him to pull my strings, I was still one of the top in my class. I knew, _I know_ that there is someone else in Draco's life, which is why I'm not the least bit guilty about what I have with Neville. I notice that he leaves early for work and comes back late, and I may be a sound sleeper but I have awoken on more than one occasion to find my husband missing from our bed.

I use to wonder about her… who she was, what she looked like. Is she an Auror? Does Harry know her? Do I know her? I once asked Ginny if Harry had ever mentioned any females hanging around Draco at work or mentioned him spending extra time around anyone else. She had given me a queer look before laughing and replying that Draco constantly had females hanging around him just like Harry and not to worry. It took a while, but I eventually heeded her advice and stopped worrying about it. After all there was nothing I could do.

I sighed and kissed Neville's neck, enjoying his weight on me. I only felt that with him nowadays. Lately, on the rare occasions that my husband and I were intimate, as soon as we were done he would get up to take a shower, like he wanted to wash me off of him. Don't get me wrong, Draco pleasured me when we were together, he always made sure that I got off before he did – he never left me unsatisfied. Well, physically that is.

I nudged the man in my arms and Neville sighed and sat up. Looking down at me he played lightly with the strands of my hair.

"You got it curled," he murmured.

I blushed. "Draco hasn't even noticed yet."

"Draco's a prat," he returned. "In fact, I was just telling him that earlier."

I laughed, "I'm sure he got a kick out of it."

Neville shrugged "Made his usual smarmy retort. I swear, the guy must have a book somewhere of smart arse remarks that he's memorized."

I chuckled "Not likely. My husbands a Malfoy, dear; they don't study smart arse comments, they're born with them. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure that his first sentence was of the smart arse variety."

He snorted. "Either that or an order of some kind."

"Very true," I smiled, kissing him.

He smiled back before looking around. "Ugh, what a mess. I had just gotten this ruddy desk organized."

I giggled, "Yes well now you get to do it again," I replied, pushing lightly at his shoulder.

He lifted from me, then reached forward and helped me sit up before turning around and beginning to gather clothes. Ten minutes later we were both fully dressed, my hair was re-combed, and my knickers were newly mended.

"Well I better get back, I've been gone for almost an hour; someone's bound to have noticed," I sighed giving him a light peck.

He nodded. "Yeah, and I have to get this place back in order."

I grinned and shrugged. "That's completely your fault."

"Yeah, yeah," he commented rolling his eyes.

As I made it to the door I gave him one more appreciative look, glancing up he caught me in my study and his brows rose.

"Yes?"

I smirked "You know, I just realized that I didn't give you permission to touch me."

His mouth parted slightly and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Oh really?"

"Yes really…" I replied unlocking the door. "I shall have to see that you receive the proper punishment. Tell your wife that you have to work late tonight."

"And do I?" he asked tilting his head.

"Not in the way she thinks, but I'll definitely be putting you to work." I smiled. "We'll meet at the usual place; I believe what you did was a major infraction and calls for a lot more than just a simple whipping or paddling."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yes. So I suggest you stretch, it's going to be a hard night on the rack for you," I grinned with a wink.

Neville gave a slow smile and dipped his head. "Yes Mistress," he murmured huskily.

I bit my lip and gave him one last seductive smile before opening the door and heading out of his office and back to my own.

**A.N.** Wow… Neville and Pans are pretty kinky, ne? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Ja!!

**A.N.(Too)** Okay sorry I just feel the need to rant. I'm so beyond mad, this "artist" on deviant art called ~CautiousRealRose ~AKA~ Kathleen first insults my H/Hr, D/G, R/L artwork that I did in photoshop in three long paragraphs about how Harry and Ginny belong together as do Ron and Hermione, then when I send a long reply of my own she has the nerve to call me "Not a real Harry Potter fan, who hates JKR" just because I don't like the ships and told me to "Go fuck myself" then when I replied to that, the cow reported me for copyright infringement so that it would be removed because _**she**_ didn't think it portrayed the proper ship according to JKR. Which they did because I used pictures… that's right pictures of the actors and actresses, now my WHOLE deviant art account is empty because ONE person didn't like Harry/Hermione and felt the need to go into MY artwork with MY ship and complain about it. I'm pissed off because we don't go into Ron/Hermione artwork or stories complaining about their ship, so why the hell can't they just stay out of ours *le sigh* Okay I feel a bit better. For those of you who have time then please feel free to go to her deviant art account and let her know that Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny shippers aren't going to go away even if she goes around reporting all of our artwork. You can pull her up either searching Greg and Magie on deviant art, hers is the poorly drawn one in light pencil or by clicking the links if they show up. Even if you don't do that or don't have a deviant account I just thank you for listening to my rant.


	4. Emotions

**Façades**

**Emotions**

**~ Hermione ~**

I pulled a face as the smell from the chicken and ham pie that the witch across the way from me was having for lunch wafted over to my desk. Placing my fingers lightly against my lips I swallowed a few times and fought nausea, but it got worse when I looked over to see her greedily spooning a too full, fork full of the item into her mouth. When a piece of chicken missed her mouth and plopped onto her desk with a disgusting squelching sound, I jumped up and made a mad dash for the loo.

Making it to the stall just in time I emptied the contents of my lunch in a matter of moments before leaning heavily against the side of the stall to catch my breath. As I moved to leave the booth the feeling suddenly flew over me once more and I barely had time to turn around before I was heaving and spewing again. Several minutes later I finally stumbled out of the stall, my stomach blessedly empty, and headed to the sink. Taking some water into my mouth I gargled a bit and spit before using a freshening charm on my breath. Looking up I stared blankly at my pale reflection as various thoughts rushed through my head.

'I couldn't be… I couldn't be, I can't be, I can't be, I can't be,' I chanted over and over in my mind staring at my pale face and scraggly looking hair. 'I was always careful, always used the proper protection spells and potions. In fact I used both, regularly. Ron and I had discussed children and decided that, at least at this point, we weren't ready yet. And Harry….'

I groaned and splashed a bit of cool water on my face. Ginny was already four and a half months along and everything was going well with her pregnancy. Harry got a bit more excited every month and more and more use to the thought of being a father.

I sighed and looked up at my wet face. 'What does it matter? It's most likely Ron's anyway. I mean I was always extra careful with Harry not only do I use my potion regularly but I also use anti-pregnancy protection spells.' I frowned as my mind flicked back to that time in the kitchen a couple of months ago 'No way, I had still used my potion and one time without the spell added wouldn't make a difference would it?'

I shook my head 'Now don't get all worked up Hermione. You don't even know for sure, sure. I mean maybe you've just had some bad milk in your coffee today –it did smell a bit queer.' I groaned and banged my head on the counter. 'Who the hell was I kidding, that could explain today but it did nothing for yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that or the day before that. Not to mention the lack of a monthly.'

I looked up and rubbed my now red forehead "Okay don't freak out, you just need to see and expert. Make an appointment and find out for sure before you do anything else," I muttered to myself with a firm nod.

-----------

My knee bounced impatiently and I fiddled anxiously with the sleeves of my jumper as I waited for the healer to come back from the lab. As my gaze scanned the room my eyes took in several pictures of pregnant women and a few charts that showed the development of babies inside of the womb. Frowning a bit I quickly redirected my gaze to the ceiling.

"Mrs. Weasley," the healer smiled upon reentering.

I released a shaky breath and smiled back. "Hello Madam Turnsbey," I nodded, "did you get the results back?"

She laughed, "You never were one to beat around the bush were you Hermione?"

"No ma'am," I blushed.

"Well, I did _and_…. Congratulations! You and Ron will be having a baby in about six and a half months!" she beamed. When my face fell and my mouth dropped a bit she frowned "I…uh, take it that this is a surprise?"

"How…"

She arched a brow and I blushed again.

"I don't mean how did it happen -I mean… well, how _did it happen_? I use potions and protection spells to guard against this type of thing," I cried.

I wasn't ready for a baby, how would I tell Ron –how would I tell Harry? My eyes widened. 'Who is the father?!' I felt myself getting nauseous once more. When I lurched dangerously a bin appeared in front of me just in time, I buried my face in the small basket for a moment giving into the feeling. After I was done I gave the older woman a grateful, yet still pretty pitiful smile.

"Thanks," I muttered wiping the corners of my mouth with the tissue that she passed me.

"Are you alright?" she inquired with a small smile rubbing my back lightly.

I gave a jerky nod.

"Are you sure?" When I nodded once more she continued. "Okay… well in reference to your earlier question. Though they are effective, spells and potions are not a hundred percent. You see, even though they work quite well, the odds of getting pregnant anyway go up the more sexual active you are." She took a seat in the chair and scooted forward, pulling out a small potion chart "Let's say you're taking a five ounce dose of the anti-pregnancy potion once a month. If you are having sex four maybe five times a month then it is very likely to be effective, however if you're having intercourse ten times a month then the effectiveness is cut I half. Do you see what I'm getting at?" I nodded again and she gave subtle smile. "Here you can have a copy of this to use when you explain things to Ron," she said handing me the potion chart. "So are you going to be alright?"

"I- yeah, yes. I will be thank you," I stated softly.

She nodded "Alright… well I have a few more patients to see. Uh… take your time. You don't have to leave right away if you don't want to."

"Actually I have to get back to work," I replied standing and offering a weak smile "I'm only on lunch."

She nodded. "Well alright Hermione. I'll see you in about two and a half weeks for your first second trimester checkup. Try and bring Ron, I find that it's helpful when the husbands are more involved in the appointments early on. They freak out just a bit less when it's time to deliver then." She finished with a smile and a wink before heading out of the door.

I stood there for a moment longer before walking dazedly out of the office, my gaze flicked down to the chart in my hands as I looked over the dosage and the percentages of effectiveness per activity. I frowned, with how often Harry and I had it off then I should have been taking at least twice my normal dosage. I paused looking around helplessly before collapsing into a nearby chair.

'So that meant that if I didn't use the spell when we were together then Harry and I were basically having unprotected sex. Which means that that night a couple of months ago was most likely when I had gotten pregnant. Which _means_ I may very well have gotten pregnant for Harry on the day of his wife's celebration dinner for _**their**_ baby!' I felt myself beginning to hyperventilate. Leaning forward I placed my head between my knees and attempted to catch my breath. 'This was not happening, this could not be happening! How would I tell Ron –what would I tell Ron?! What would Harry say? What do I do? I know that it's more likely to be Harry's than Ron's –Oh my God! What if the baby came out looking just like Harry?! Have Ron and I even shagged recently? I can't remember!' my mind wailed and I began to feel light headed.

"You really should slow down your breathing," a soft tinkling voice advised.

I tightened my eyes 'Oh, no. I really didn't feel like this right now.' Looking to my right I noticed the wide-eyed gaze of Luna Longbottom focused on me, a serene smile on her face.

"That's better," she nodded, lightly rubbing my back. "Perhaps you should see a healer."

I closed my eyes briefly "I've just come from the healer Luna," I muttered.

She gave me an odd look "Hmm, doesn't seem to have helped much does it? You didn't by chance see any purple bunnies on your way from the exam room to here did you?"

My mouth opened automatically to ask her what the bloody hell she was going on about before I snapped shut –I didn't want to know, "No Luna I didn't."

She nodded "Good. Though you still look like you're going to pass out," she cocked her head to the side "Suppose you couldn't have picked a better place though, yeah?

I exhaled and sat up "I'm fine. I have to get back to work now."

She continued to appraise me as I stood and ran a hand though my hair. "Well alright then," she said after a minute "I have to get back to work anyway myself."

I nodded and gave her one last smile, as I headed out of the area she called out once more.

"Oi! Hermione!"

I turned and gave her a curious look.

"Congratulations," she commented with a small smile.

I frowned "On what?"

She gave me a questioning look "On the baby of course."

My mouth dropped slightly and I stared at her before looking around then back at her "How did you know about that?"

She giggled "Why the Lillyhone of course, it whispered it in my ear when you were sitting here."

I opened my mouth then closed it, settling for a small smile, a brief nod and a light wave. Bleedin mental she was, I had no idea how she ended up being a healer in the Mental Health ward instead of a patient. Turning away from her and discreetly shaking my head I hurried out of the hospital and back to work.

***************

**~ Ginny ~**

I turned back and then forth I front of the full-length mirror staring dismally at my reflection. "I look like a Crumple Horned Snorkack."

I saw Pansy and Hermione share a look in the reflection of the mirror before Hermione replied. "Uh –Gin. There's no such thing as a Snorkack…"

"Of course there is," I turned and faced her making a sweeping motion to indicate myself "right here!"

When my face crumbled and tears began to spill both woman shared a look before rushing forward and hugging me.

"Shhh, don't cry Gin you look beautiful," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you have that gorgeous pregnancy glow about you," added Pansy with a smile.

I sniffled, "I look like a whole bloody Quidditch team."

"Come on Ginny you're not that big," replied Pansy.

"Who are you kidding?! I fucking huge!"

Hermione frowned, "Gin you're only about four months along, you're not really big at all."

My eyes widened, "Oh my God you're right! I'm only going to get bigger!!!" I let out a small wail and collapsed onto the couch. "He's not going to want to see me naked now!"

Pansy shot Hermione a dirty look and the other woman winced.

"That's not what I meant Gin," Hermione tried again, kneeling down next to me.

Pansy took a seat on the couch and put an arm around me "Yeah, I fancy Harry'll think that you're even more beautiful round with his child."

I sniffled and gave her a pitiful look, "Y-you think so?"

Pansy nodded, "Yes, a bloke just loves seeing a pregnant woman's belly. It makes them feel all manly and accomplished, like 'Oh look what I've done'. Then they puff out their chests all proudly like they really did something other than just get off," she stated importantly. I giggled and Pansy threw Hermione a look, "Right?"

When I looked at her too, Hermione gave a weak laugh and nodded, "Of course. That's how men are dear."

I smiled and lightly rubbed my belly 'I wonder if Draco would feel that way or not?' I thought to myself –'I'll have to ask him.'

"Feeling better are we love?" Pansy smiled.

I swallowed the shame that welled up in my throat as I looked at his smiling wife who had worked so hard to cheer me up. And wondered guiltily what she would do if she knew that my worries weren't about my husband, but about hers. Banishing the thought I smiled back at her.

"I'm not only feeling better, I'm feeling completely ravenous. What do we have to eat?"

Hermione and Pansy laughed as the latter got up and walked over to the kitchen. I smiled watching as she went into the fridge and rubbed my belly lightly once more. About once a week for the past two years we had started having "girls days", where we would get together after work to joke, snack and gossip. The tradition had been implemented after we found out about our husbands' frequent "guy lunches". We had also tried lunch but with our jobs someone would usually have to work though it, so we had started meeting after work instead having found it easier to request to leave on time once a week than to always get a lunch. We would normally go to a restaurant, café or teahouse however lately we had taken to meeting regularly at Pansy and Draco's house for our girls' days.

The reason? Well you see I told Pansy that the decorum of their elegant flat had a calming effect on the baby, so she, Hermione and Luna –who had been unable to make it today – had happily agreed to the change. However the truth was I loved meeting at their flat because I couldn't get enough of Draco's smell. The intoxicating blend of chocolate and spices that always clung to the blond man was my major pregnancy craving. One deep whiff and I was in absolute bliss, all my troubles melted away and my body became almost lethargic, it was addicting. So since I couldn't always be around Draco or even be near him when he _was_ around, this was my next best solution.

The whole house smelled like him, candles were constantly burning that contained that chocolate scenting and his cologne, which was the source of the spices, lingered on everything. 'Sure it's not as potent as the scent that clings to him but it's enough to satisfy my craving,' I thought, hugging my pillow and inhaling. That's right _my_ pillow. Pansy had given it to me after I kept repeating over and over again how soft and relaxing it was. I gave a secretive smile, I couldn't wait to take it home tonight and curl up with it –I wonder if Harry will notice? I sighed, probably not. He didn't really pay a lot of attention these days, he was too focused on work.

"Alright ladies, I have for your tasting pleasure," Pansy announced returning, "fresh crumpets, strawberry tarts and small egg salad finger sandwiches. I also have some fresh brewed tea that is an Indian mix that Draco brought back from one of his trips last month. It's absolutely fabulous," she smiled setting the trays down.

I grinned, accepted the teacup from her and reached for a sandwich. As I was about to take a bite, Hermione suddenly jumped up from her chair and bolted down the hall. Pansy and I shared bewildered looks and rushed after her.

"What happened?" I asked the other woman as we waited outside of the loo.

"I don't know," Pansy replied wincing as the sounds of Hermione spewing echoed from behind the door. "I just handed her the tea, she got one whiff and she was off."

I frowned, my brows furrowing as I processed this information. A minute later the toilet flushed and the water ran for a moment before Hermione opened the door and stepped out.

"Oh, hey you guys," she muttered blushing.

"Hey…" Pansy and I replied looking at one another then back at her.

"Are you alright?" the other woman asked.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous. I think I may be coming down with something," she blushed looking down.

My mouth dropped "Oh my God!" Both of their eyes flew to me and Hermione flushed "_OH MY GOD_!!!"

"Ginny what is it?" Pansy asked worried.

I kept my gaze on Hermione "You _are_, aren't you?" She sighed and looked away. "Does my brother know?! He's going to have a sodding coronary! Oh my God!" I screamed, grabbing the other witch and whirling her around.

"Ugh, Gin if you don't stop I'm going to spew again," she groaned.

I quickly let her go "Sorry," I said sheepishly before shaking my head. "How many months?"

It was then that Pansy's look went from confused to surprised "_Oh my God_! Not you too!!"

I laughed –then frowned, "Oi! What does that mean?!"

The other woman blushed. "I didn't mean it that way –I just I meant… well, bloody hell I hope it's not something in the water or anything…"

I giggled and Hermione cracked a smile. "There just might be," she said with a teasing grin. "I think you and Malfoy are next."

Pansy pulled a face, "I hope not."

"Why not?" I frowned disliking the way she had said it.

She shot me a quick look and shrugged, "I just don't think that Draco is 'dad material' that's all."

"Why not? He seems like he'd be a great dad."

Hermione and Pansy both looked at me as though I had gone daft.

"You _have met_ my husband, haven't you Ginny?" Pansy inquired arching a brow. "He's no more father material than his father was."

I sucked in a sharp breath at this statement. Draco was nothing like his father, at least not anymore. I felt indignant anger well up in me and knew immediately that I should walk away. I should shut up. They were watching me too closely, but my bloody hormones were raging like a fucking bull and I just couldn't keep my ruddy mouth shut.

"You cow! I'll have you know that just because his father was a git doesn't make him one! Harry was raised by a prat that doesn't mean he's going to act like his pratty uncle, now does it?!" I scoffed and gave her a disdainful look. "How can you even be _married_ to a man that you think would make a horrible father?! I don't know who that says more about: _y__ou_, for marrying him –or _him_ for not realizing what he was getting when he married you!"

They both stared at me in shock and I looked back my chest hitching several times before I suddenly burst into tears. Rushing back into the living room I grabbed my favorite pillow and collapsed heavily onto the couch.

"Ginny?" Pansy inquired hesitantly after a moment.

I ignored her and cried more, pulling away from her when she touched me. I don't know why I'm reacting like this, stupid hormones. Usually a good argument gets me excited, rejuvenated, but right now I feel so drained and stupid and just… just… blah. I cried harder.

"Why the hell is there a wailing Weasley on my couch?" a voice demanded.

I stiffened briefly upon recognizing Draco's voice and then began weeping harder. 'Now he was going to seem me like this! Looking like a big overblown, puffy red faced, red haired mess!' I buried my face deeper in the pillow. 'I looked like a fucking apple!'

"I… I don't know," whispered Hermione.

"We were just talking and she sorta flipped out," added Pansy.

"Well, what did you do?!" Draco accused.

"Nothing!" they both defended.

"Well what can you do to shut her up?! I mean fuck, there has to be something! You're both ruddy women, how do you shut up a crying pregnant chick?!" he griped loudly. "She's snotting all over my expensive pillows!"

I buried my face deeper into the pillow in question and let out a loud wail. Now I had disgusted him. He would never want me again. I was just a Quidditch pitch sized, puffy faced bogie machine who had messed up his posh pillows!

"I…" Hermione gave a frustrated sigh "I'll… I'll go and see if I can find Harry. Was he at work when you left?"

"I'm not Potter's keeper, so I wouldn't bloody well know –now would I?" Draco hissed; Hermione huffed then disappeared with a pop.

"I'll, I'll see if I can find some type of baby safe potion or something to help. I'm sure I can whip something up if we don't have anything. I'll be back in a few minutes alright?" Pansy said after the other woman left.

Draco groaned "What am I supposed to do with her till then?!"

"I don't know, something –nothing? I'll be back," Pansy called, her voice getting farther away.

A moment later I felt a warm hand lightly caress my back. "Come on Red, why so blue?" Draco whispered, pulling me against him.

I quickly turned around and buried my head in his shoulder before he could see my blotchy face and he chuckled.

"Why are you crying Red?" he murmured rubbing my back. "It tears my heart to hear you weeping so."

I smiled to myself at the sentiment and sniffled trying to pull myself together for him. As my tears subsided I closed my eyes and just relished the short moment I had being wrapped safely in his arms before everyone came back and reality interjected once more. His unique intoxicating scent floated to up my nose and soaked into my senses, instantly calming me like it always did. I sighed and snuggled into him wrapping my arms around his waist, he gave me a brief squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"That's better," he murmured and then pulled away a bit.

I fought it as he tried to tip my head back, but in the end he was stronger than me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the disgust in his own when he looked at my face. However my eyes automatically fluttered open when he wiped at my tears with his thumbs. The way Draco was looking at me almost made me weep again, his gaze held so much adoration that despite my huge size and puffy eyes I actually felt beautiful.

"Don't be blue, Red," he murmured before leaning forward and placing a soft fleeting kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I murmured.

He smiled, "I love you too," he replied before sighing. "But I have to get up now, the calvary will return soon." I blushed and he winked at me. "I'll get you some fresh tea. I believe I stashed a bit of your favorite blend."

He gave me one last soft heady kiss and on the lips before standing and heading towards the kitchen. I silently watched his graceful movements as he shrugged out of his robe and threw it onto the chair, then walked into the large open kitchen area and went into one of the higher cabinets. Leaning back on the couch I hugged my pillow close and observed Draco through tired eyes as he brewed my tea, his movements quick and efficient but still elegant. Just as he began to pour me a cup Pansy rushed down the hallway carrying a small vial.

"Oh," she said pausing and looking at me curiously, "you're not crying anymore…"

I gave a wry grin, "All cried out," I shrugged.

"Hmm," she tapped her chin then with a wave of her wand summoned a cork. "Well if you have another episode then this should help you to feel relaxed and happy once more. I just made it especially for you. And don't worry it uses all baby safe ingredients," she smiled.

"Thanks Pansy," I smiled back.

"What did she come up with?" Draco inquired walking over and handing me my tea.

I gave him an appreciative look and valiantly fought the overwhelming urge to pull him close to me once more. "A potion to make me feel better."

He arched a brow and gave his wife an admiring look; I frowned.

"An emotion potion," he commented with a chuckle, "nice."

A set of double pops echoed thought the room and Harry and Hermione appeared. My husband breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing me and rushed forward.

"Are you alright Gin? Hermione said that you had had some sort of breakdown," he said, running his fingers though my hair and studying me anxiously.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Just a… small hormonal burst," I laughed sipping my tea. I shot Draco a look as the delicious earthy blend trickled down my throat, he _always_ knew exactly what I liked. The blonde smirked crookedly and gave me a small discreet wink.

Harry nodded his head and relaxed a bit, "Did you want me to take you home?"

I frowned, "No… we haven't finished our sandwiches." Draco snorted a laugh and I shot him a glare, "What? I'm hungry." My face fell, "Or do you think I'm too fat to eat?"

"O-I-uh, no-no," Draco's mouth fell a bit and he held up his hands defensively, backing away from the glares he was receiving from Hermione, Pansy and Harry.

I sniffled, "Then why did you do that?"

"I…uh, a bit of dust –that's all," he winced.

I frowned and looked down at my tea.

"I…uh, here Harry," Pansy interjected tossing my husband the vial. "It's a little something I worked out. It should help her to calm down if she gets too wound up one day. I call it my 'Emotion Potion'," she flushed with Draco shot her a look. "Okay well my husband thought of the name but I concocted it. Just –well when you use it let me know how it works out, yeah?"

Harry nodded and pocketed the container before looking at me once more.

"Are you alright Gin?"

I gave him a curious look "What do you mean, of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" I snorted then grinned. "Now I don't have to go through this alone, I'm better than ever!"

Draco and Harry frowned at me with twin looks of confusion while Hermione groaned.

"Can I? Can I? Can I? Please? Please? Please?" I begged.

The other woman sighed and shrugged, Harry and Draco exchanged glances and then looked between the two of us.

"Hermione's pregnant too!!" I exclaimed jovially.

When my husbands mouth fell in shock and he gave his best mate an astonished look I giggled and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry blinked several times then roughly tore his gaze from Hermione to look at me.

"Isn't it wicked cool?!" I grinned before frowning at his pale complexion, "Harry?"

He took a deep breath still looking pole-axed by this latest development. "Yeah?" he frowned.

"Are you alright?"

"Of… course…"

I grinned. "Good! Then pass me a sandwich will you?"

My husband blinked then nodded sharply before reaching over and gathering my food. He handed me plate with a few small sandwich squares on it a moment later, his hands shaking with excitement from the great news. I grinned and munched happily away, idly wondering how I ever could have been sad at such an awesome time like this.

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy. In case you're confused my Ginny's actions, she's just going to pregnancy mood swings –don't call your local mental heath professional. *lol* I wanted to give a thanks to everyone who replied and a special thanks to those of you who went to Deviant Art and responded to that chick personally. All of your kind thoughts made me feel all warm and squishy. Also to my Harmony readers I do have a new H/Hr fic coming out soon (actually I wrote it a while ago, it's been sitting on my lap top feeling ignored) it's called Unconscious Confessions I hope you get a chance to check it out. **Don't forget to review** and ja ne!!


	5. Family

**Façades**

**Family**

**~ Neville ~**

I rummaged though the wardrobe frowning lightly as I picked up another belt and pulled it back into the light for a better look. Giving a frustrated groan when it turned out to be brown instead of black, I tossed it into the pile with the others and began my search once more.

"Luna! Sweetheart! Have you seen my black belts?! …I know I had at least four of them," I finished in a mutter, tossing aside several shoes.

"No I haven't," she replied a moment later, "perhaps the Dingerbat took it. You know that they-"

"No stupid magical creature took it," I groaned back with a frustrated huff.

I loved the whimsicalness of my wife, I did. But there was only so much that a bloke could take. I mean everything that happened was because of some type of made up creature. The sun came up because the Niflter put on his special heat resistant gloves given to him by the queen of the earths and pushed it into place every morning. If dinner got burned it was because the Guallerfairy snuck into the stove and heightened the temperature. If someone caught a cold then the Aillimorts must have gotten a hold of them sometime during their sleep.

Luna frowned, "You don't know that, it's entirely possible-"

"Just forget it," I interrupted, "I'll wear a brown one instead."

I sighed and grabbed one of the brown belts off of the bed. Frowning at it, I shook my head. Pansy preferred the black ones. I smiled a bit as I thought about her before rolling my eyes at myself. Saying a small spell I changed the color of the belt to black and slipped it though the loops of my pants. I ran a couple of fingers though my hair, checking and re-checking my appearance making sure that I looked perfect.

Tonight was the night of the celebration dinner for Ron and Hermione's new baby. The whole gang was meeting up at the Dragon's Den, Hermione's favorite restaurant, for dinner and drinks. I ran a hand through my hair ruffling it up a bit. Since everyone was going to be there, I would get to see my Mistress. Pansy and Malfoy would be joining the festivities as usual and if we make it to the restaurant early enough I just might be able to secure a seat next to her.

"Neville," Luna said from behind me.

I looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Yeah, sweet?"

"It seems like we're going to a lot of these lately doesn't it?" she asked with a small smile.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it really does."

"Who… who do you think will be next?"

I adjusted my collar and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Draco and Pansy maybe?" she inquired tilting her head.

I stiffened slightly before shaking my head. "I don't think so, last I heard Pans doesn't want kids right now. And you know how Malfoy is –I doubt he's ready to be tied down to a rugrat either."

She nodded lightly and glanced around the room before looking at me once more, "Then… I suppose that leaves us, yeah?"

I frowned and turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if everyone else is having kids then it's only a matter of time before we do too," she answered softly searching my gaze with her own.

My brows furrowed, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"Because we're not everyone else," I replied looking at my mirror image once more.

"So… I mean, what's wrong with having a baby to hold?"

I frowned at her reflection, "Ginny and Hermione are both having babies soon, hold one of theirs," I replied adjusting my coat. "Are you ready?" I asked turning to face her; she was watching me somberly.

"Almost," she sighed, "I just have to get my shoes together and run the brush through my hair one last time."

I nodded. "Good, well come on –we don't want to be late."

Going forward I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the door.

"Neville," she called, I paused and gave her a curious look. "I… well… when do you think that it'll… I mean when do you think that we'll…"

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"A baby," she blurted then blushed, "I want to know when you think we'll have one…"

"I… well, not for a while at least. I mean we haven't even been married two years yet. I think we should at least wait until we've been married for two-er, or three years before we have our first child."

"Why?"

"Because… I'm not ready. _**We're**_ not ready for a baby yet."

"I'm ready," she responded seriously.

I scoffed and shook my head, "Please Luna, you're not even ready to grow up yet yourself."

"What does that mean?"

I sighed, "Nothing, alright. Look let's just talk about this later," I went back in the room and gave her a quick peck before retreating once more. "Finish getting dressed, dinners supposed to start in less than twenty minutes."

After I shut the door behind me I leaned against it and expelled a long breath. 'Great, just bloody brilliant, now Luna wants a kid,' I thought with a low groan. 'Maybe she would make a good mother but I wasn't ready to be a father –not yet.' I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. 'Maybe the idea would grow on me like it did Ron and Harry…'

"Not bloody likely," I muttered aloud shaking my head and pushing off of the door to head to the kitchen for a stiff drink.

'If Luna wants a kid, she was going to have to wait… or find someone else…'

*******************

**~ Luna ~**

I smiled at the woman across the table from me and waved her off. Ginny nodded and gave a light shrug before passing the rich looking chocolate cake over to Hermione so that she could have a taste. Issuing a low, forlorn sigh I looked around the table. My husband sat to my left talking to Pansy about some type of plant that he had created recently. While to the left of her was Draco bickering with Ginny over whether she could or _could not_ taste his strawberry shortcake. Next to Ginny sat Harry who was involved in a conversation with Hermione about her diets and work schedule when it comes to her new baby and next to Hermione sat Ron who was busy polishing off his third dessert.

"Geez Weasley, sure you're not the one who's pregnant," commented Draco in a dry tone.

Ron shot him a glare. "Ha-ha. That's really funny coming from the amazing bouncing ferret."

Most of the table chuckled while Draco shrugged and rolled his eyes. "At least I'm amazing. Which is more than I can say for you… tell me Weasley, what was it like growing up in a house when, on the rare occasions you did go out to eat, your mum had to sneak in her own desserts?"

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed before Ron could reply. The red haired woman reached over and smacked the blond upside the head. "I resent that! And just because my mum actually _knows how to cook_ doesn't mean you can rag on her."

"My mother knows how to cook," replied Draco with a frown.

"_Really_?" inquired Hermione with an incredulous look.

"Yes, _really_."

"Funny your mother doesn't seem like the kitchen type to me," stated Pansy sipping her wine.

Draco scoffed, "She's not, I doubt my mother has ever even seen the kitchen."

We shared looks before Hermione spoke once more, "Then how did she cook?"

He shrugged. "She snapped her fingers."

Ginny frowned. "She cooked by snapping her fingers?"

He nodded.

"How?" I inquired quite curious to know. Perhaps it was a new creature I hadn't heard of yet. Oh father would love this information for the magazine if that were true.

Draco arched a brow, "That's easy, we'd decide we were ready to eat. She would snap her fingers, the house elf would appear with the food."

A chorus of groans sounded and Ginny hit Draco's shoulder lightly "You git that's not cooking."

"Says you, but it got the same results if not better than what your mum did," he stated smugly.

"That's still not cooking," she frowned.

"Hey Red in my family we work smart not hard," he smirked. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

When Draco leaned over and said something softly to the other woman that made her blush I cocked my head to the side and studied them for a moment before shooting a curious look to Harry. However the dark haired man was talking quietly to Hermione and didn't seem to have noticed anything untoward. Studying Hermione for a moment longer I frowned to myself as she laughed at a joke that Neville told. Everything about her seemed more elegant, more refined. She was going to be a mum soon… she was so lucky…

Thinking of our previous conversation I gave my husband a sideways glance but he didn't notice as he and Draco traded barbs, well he was _trying_ to trade barbs with Draco that is. Sighing, I looked at the red haired man next to me and gave him a small smile as he finished off an apple cobbler.

"Hungry much?" I quizzed softly.

Ron paused and shot me a grin "Just a bit I suppose." I chewed lightly on my lip and he gave me a curious look. "Something bothering you Luna?"

"No –no, not at all. I'm really excited for you guys… you're going to be a dad," I smiled.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, "yeah, we hadn't planned on it as you know, but I guess it's to be expected. I mean I _do_ have the Weasley genes," he winked.

I giggled. "Yes you do, so does that mean that we can expect Hermione to do this quite a few more times?"

He laughed, then leaned forward and whispered in a conspiratal tone. "Don't tell her this but I want loads of them. Just like my mum and dad."

"Mum's the word," I grinned. "She's so lucky…" I whispered after a moment.

He gave me an inquiring look, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "I'd love to have a huge family… but Neville doesn't want kids for at least a couple more years," I finished with a sad sigh.

Ron studied me for a moment before sliding me his rich chocolate mousse, "You look like you could use this more than me," he said with a small smile.

I laughed quietly and grabbed a spoon, "Thanks, I could."

As I tucked in he spoke once more, "Don't worry Luna, you'll have loads of kids. I know it. Just give it time, when you're ready the Lillyhone will know."

My eyes widened at the mention of the mystical creature and I stared at him in shock for a moment before giving a minuscule smile. Ron responded in kind and threw me a wink before pulling forward a large chunk of cherry pie and tucking into his latest dessert.

As I turned my attention back to my own I smiled to myself, he was right. It wasn't up to me to decide when I was ready for a child anymore than it was up to Ginny or Hermione, when the time was right then I would get pregnant and not a moment sooner. I snuck one more peek at the bloke to my right before eating a large chunk of mousse. I only hope that when that time does arrive for me to have a child, I'm as lucky as Hermione…

********************

**~ Ron ~**

I sighed and looked at the wall, totally and completely bored out of my bloody mind. Whistling lightly I noticed a bin on the other side of the room and nodded to myself. Eh, why the hell not? Grabbing a tissue from a near by box I crumpled it up and took aim, focusing I silently gauged my distance before making my shot. The small piece of rubbish flew high and then wide, landing on the counter instead of in the bin. Rolling my eyes to myself I summoned it back with my wand.

"I know I can make this ruddy shot," I mumbled before shooting once more. The tissue ball went high and wide again and I frowned. "Okay now it's time to get serious," I muttered.

Standing, I gauged my distance once more, then rolled the tissue tighter so that I would get less wind resistance. Faking left then right, I made a great jumpshot… that, unfortunately, did nothing to stop the napkin from bouncing off the head of the Cannon's healer who had chosen that exact moment to come back into the room.

"Oh, er… sorry there mate. You alright?" I winced.

The older man gave me a disapproving frown and bent down to retrieve the rubbish off of the floor. Looking at it for a moment and then at me once more he tossed it into the bin.

"Mr. Weasley," he nodded moving the rest of the way into the room and motioning for me to have a seat. "I have the results for your physical back."

I nodded also and quickly hopped back onto the exam table. Adjusting a bit I finally found a somewhat comfortable position and leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees.

"_And_ Mr. Peeverly, how did it turn out? Are all my pipes in working order there?" I grinned.

He arched a brow and leaned back opening the folder in his hand. I sighed and barely restrained a snort. This git had absolutely no sense of humor. I missed Chuckhorne, the old healer for the team who was on a personal leave of absence. Taking a deep breath I exhaled slowly and waited for him to finally decide that I too deserved to know the results of my physical.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," he started flipping though the pages.

"You can call me Ron if you like," I offered with a smile.

He glanced up at me then back down at the papers in his hand, "So Mr. Weasley-"

"Prat," I muttered.

"-it looks like for the most part you're in good health. Your blood pressure was a bit high and your magical input/output ratio was about a percentage or two too low. But considering that you couldn't make it in _**before**_ practice like everyone else, prior to doing so much flying around and such, it's to be expected."

I grimaced a bit, "Er… sorry about that, my wife-"

"What's done is done," he interrupted briskly. Merlin how I wanted to hit the blither. "So anyway as I was saying everything looks to be alright except…"

"Except?"

"Well, there was a bit of something that came up on your prostate exam," he finished cocking his head to the side and studying me. "I was wondering if you would be amenable to a few more tests?"

"What _kind_ of tests?" I frowned.

"Well… you see there is an issue we sometimes see with Quidditch players," he closed the folder and tossed it onto a nearby counter. "With the way that you people sit on your brooms, not to mention the sheer amount of time. You know with games and practices and what not –sometimes gentlemen such as yourself have issues with. Well… with the "boys" if you know what I mean."

I frowned, "But the …er, "boys" haven't been giving me any issue."

He shrugged, "Sometimes the biggest impact is internal not external. Which is what I need to check."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "I…uh, alright. Well what do you need me to do?"

He gave a small smile. "Nothing much, it's quite simple really. You're not even the first person on the team that I've had to do this with. At least four of your teammates are having the same test done."

He stood and went to a cabinet, my brows furrowed when he pulled out a small plastic cup and lid. "Here you go," he said handing them to me.

"Uhh… what did you want me to do with these?" I frowned.

He chuckled, "Enjoy yourself I suppose," he replied heading for the door. "There are several 'Playwizard' magazines under the far shelf over there. Make sure to aim for the cup and if you get any on the magazine then be sure to use a really good scouring spell."

"_Playwizard_?" I squeaked.

He threw me another look as the got to the door. "Of course, how else would you be able to have off with yourself in the middle of an office in a sports clinic?" he scoffed, opening the door. "Oh and don't worry, that's no knock off material there, that's the quality one hundred percent real thing. Moving pictures and all –have fun."

With that he closed and locked the door. I looked down at the cup in my hand, bewildered for a while longer, and ran my other hand though my hair scratching the back of my head before sighing. Hopping off of the table I shook my head –if I was going to have to wank, I damn sure wasn't doing it using communal porn. Rolling my eyes I sighed once more.

"I never had to do this shite with Chuckhorne," I muttered.

After giving one last look around the room and making sure I had my stupid cup, I prepared to apparate back to my flat to use my own material. As I closed my eyes and visualized our large walk in closet I desperately hoped that Hermione was still at work –because if not, then I would never live this down.

**-----------------**

A week or so later I walked into Peeverly's clinic area and gave a smile to the witch behind the small desk.

"Hey there Linda, how goes it?" I winked.

"Fine Ron," she blushed looking down at the desk then back up at me, "the healer will see you now. He got all the results back earlier today."

"Figured," I shrugged heading for the door. "Did I pass?" I teased with a grin.

Linda chuckled, "You know he doesn't give me that information Ron."

I gave a mock forlorn sigh, "I know, however if the news were bad then I'd prefer it hear it from someone beautiful like you instead of that ugly sod in there."

The woman giggled, "I swear Ron, you're just incorrigible," she grinned. "I'm old enough to be your grandmother."

I scoffed, "Never say that –my wife's _much_ older sister if anything."

She tittered, "I swear if I didn't love Hermione so, I just might go after you myself. Then again, as old as I am, I don't move like I use to so I'd probably break a hip trying."

I grinned, "Pish, you're what? Forty? Forty-five?"

She snorted, "Yeah like fifteen years ago."

"Well either way you don't look a day over thirty, Love."

She laughed and grinned, "And that dear is why I'm your number one fan."

"No, dear, _that_ is why I'm yours," I winked.

She went back to giggling.

"Mr. Weasley," Peeverly said opening his office door and sticking his head out. "If you're done flirting with the elderly secretary-" Linda and I frowned but he ignored us, "-perhaps I might bother you for a moment. There are some results you need to be made aware of."

"She's not elderly she's mature," I glared.

He rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the office.

"Prat," I muttered.

"Two more months," sighed Linda shaking her head, "two more, then Chuckhorne is back."

We shared a look and I gave her a smile and a light hug before heading into the office. Entering, I issued a nod to the prat in the chair holding the folder that presumably contained my test results. He nodded back and motioned with his hand for me to have a seat in a back on the exam table. Moving forward I hopped onto the table and adjusted myself into a comfortable position.

"So," I clapped my hands together, "what do you have for me?"

He did that annoying thing of his where he arches a brow and then slowly rifles through the papers like he doesn't already know what they say. I rolled my eyes, I hate people like him, always trying to make themselves seem more important than they actually are.

"Well… we tested your sample twice, to make sure that results were consistent," he looked up at me, "and they were."

"_And_? What were they?"

He leaned back in his seat and rested the folder on his stomach, folding his hands over it. "Well Mr. Weasley, it seems as though your…er… "wizards" don't fly straight."

I frowned "my wizards"? Was the guy a bloody healer or a sodding fanfiction writer? What happened to the technical terms? "You mean there's an issue with my count?"

"Your count is a bit low, but the main issue is the direction they take…"

"Alright… wait - what does that mean?"

"It _means_… that you, Mr. Weasley, cannot have children," he stated bluntly.

I stared at him blankly for a minute before shaking my head and frowning, "What do you mean I can't have any more children?"

He frowned back, "Did I say any more? I meant at all. You cannot have children at all Mr. Weasley."

I blinked unable to comprehend –I was a fucking Weasley! Having children is what we do best!

"For –for how long?"

"For good I suppose, there are some spells and potions you can try but they rarely work," he stated, tossing the folder onto the counter.

"No I mean… since when? Was it when I crashed on my broom a couple of practices ago? That huge game with Bulgaria last month where I got hit with that bludger but stayed seated?"

He gave me a puzzled look. "What do you mean since when? –Ever, Mr. Weasley. It looks like this condition has been with you since an early age –I doubt if you were ever able to have children."

My gaze snapped to his, "Bu-but that's impossible…"

"How so?" he frowned.

"My wife… she's pregnant."

His brows rose and he studied me for a moment, then using his wand he summoned the folder back to him. He flipped though it for a minute before looking at my hopeful face over the top of the item.

"Well then Mr. Weasley… may I suggest you have a _very_ serious talk with your wife."

My mind went blank.

**-----------**

I sat in the darkened flat, my brain working hard to decipher what he had told me, but still unable to grasp it completely. I don't even remember leaving the healers office, I just know that one minute I was there and the next I was at the Ministry and headed up to the Magical Creature and Being Rights Bureau where I was then informed that my wife had left early. When I reached the apparation section and arrived home a minute later I was surprised, yet not with this new information, to find Hermione still not home.

That was almost two hours ago and she still wasn't here. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my mind grappled with the concept that the baby that I had been so excited over, the baby that we had celebrated, the baby that I had already started thinking of names for, wasn't mine. Whose was it? Some bastard that she worked with? Did I know him? Did he know me? Was he one of my teammates? Was he an enemy of mine… a friend? I shook my head as tears once again blurred my vision. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!! I was such a bloody plank, such a fucking fool!! Getting ready to take care of some other sods bastard. I just couldn't believe that Hermione… my Mione, would do this to me –to us –to our marriage. Did she still love me? Or was she just with me because it was easy?

I was pulled from my musings when a pop sounded in the hallway. A moment later the light was flicked on. I watched my wife toss her purse onto the counter and shuffle through the mail for a moment before releasing a startled yelp.

"Bloody hell Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed clutching her chest "You almost gave me a sodding coronary."

I gave her a grim smile as I silently studied the woman who had betrayed me. She looked the same as she did when I left for practice this morning. Wide-eyed, innocent and beautiful with a healthy pregnancy glow to her. Her hair was down and pooling around her shoulders and the loose fitting dress that she had worn to work did nothing to hide the large bump in her stomach where our child…

I looked away, my hands tightening.

Hermione frowned when I didn't answer and looked around for a moment before looking back at me. "Ron, why were you sitting in the dark?"

"I was thinking."

"A…about what?" she ventured hesitantly.

I scoffed, "About a lot of things Hermione."

"Like?"

"Like… oh, I don't know," I looked back at her, "trust."

Her brows rose and she shifted uncomfortably, her long fingers habitually going to her round belly and making slow soothing circles.

"Trust?"

I nodded, "Yes," my gaze flicked over her and she flushed a bit, "Trust… well, that and baby names."

Hermione visibly relaxed at this and she even attempted a subtle smile, "What did you come up with?"

I shrugged. "Rose if it's a girl… Fred if it's a boy."

She nodded. "I like those."

"Yeah they were easy to come up with…" I arched a brow and smirked, "it's the last name that's giving me trouble."

Hermione's mouth dropped a bit and she turned her head slightly looking at me out of the corner of her eyes, "What… do you mean?"

"I mean, what will the baby's last name be?"

"I-I'm sorry… I still don't get what you mean?"

I gave a soft sardonic laugh, "You know I had a meeting with the healer today and he gave me the most interesting test results back."

"Oh really…"

"Yes really. You see it seems that my count is a bit confused and low."

"Your count?"

I arched a brow and looked down and then back at her. Hermione's eyes widened and she flushed a bit before frowning.

"What does that mean?"

"Well it's the most interesting thing really… you see what it means is that, regardless of my status as a Weasley, I can't have children." I stood and studied her, "At all."

She sucked in a sharp breath and released a shaky one, her hand once more going to her rounded belly, "At all?"

I nodded slowly, "So back to my silent ponderings. Now you see, I'm sure, my dilemma…" I gave her a cold smile and she took a step back.

"Ron-"

"Shut up." I hissed taking a few steps towards her, my hands clenched into fists at my side. "Is it possible?"

She looked around before her worried gaze fixed on me, "Ronald I-"

"_Shut_. _Up_. I don't want to hear anything from you but a yes or a no," I ground out with a glare. "Is. It. Possible?"

Her bottom lip quivered a bit and her hands went up to rub her stomach, "Ron…" she trailed off at my deadly look and large tears appeared in her eyes. As they made their way down her flushed face I knew I had my answer, but I still wanted to hear it. I needed to hear it from the traitorous lips of my supposedly reserved wife.

"Answer me."

She sniffled and dropped her gaze to the floor, "Yes," she whispered.

With a loud thunderous crack, I was gone.

* * *

**A.N.** Well… we knew it was coming… but who knew this was how? **Please review**! And Until next time!!!


	6. Admission

**Façades**

**Admission**

**~ Luna ~**

I looked up with a start as a loud pound sounded at the front door. Giving a frown, I wondered silently if the Habberbottom was up to mischief again, however when the pound sounded once more I knew that that couldn't be it. The Habberbottom never pounded the same place twice. Standing, I quickly made my way to the door and looked though the peephole, seeing ginger hair I pulled back and opened up.

"Ronald?" I questioned worriedly.

The ginger haired man looked at me for a moment like he was surprised I was there before frowning. "Hey… I-is Neville around?"

I shook my head, "He said he had to work late…er, did you want to come in?"

I made a motion with my hand and stepped back to allow him entry if he wanted. He hesitated briefly for a moment before giving a jerky nod and brushing past me. I continued to watch him concerned as he paced back and forth in the living room for a minute or two before sitting lightly on the arm of the couch.

"Ronald?" I quizzed; his unfocused gaze focused on me. "Is… is everything alright?"

He gave a small scornful laugh and I took a deep breath. Closing the door softly and locking it, I proceeded towards the older man.

"What happened?"

He shook his head lightly. "Neville's at work, you say?" he scoffed, "I was going to go to Harry but he has late shift –and just the thought of going to Malfoy makes me shudder," he rambled with a grimace.

I nodded, "Well… you do know that you can talk to me, yeah? I mean, I'm here for you too…"

He looked up at me once more his brows furrowing, "I know, I wasn't implying-"

"I understand Ronald," I interrupted softly lightly touching his arm. "I was just saying it aloud, I figured you may need to hear it right now."

He stared at me for a moment longer and a subtle smile pulled at the right corner of his mouth, "Thank you."

I ruffled his hair and leaned against the wall opposite him, "So what happened?"

His eyes left my face and he turned his head focusing on some distant point on the wall. "She lied to me…"

"Who?" I frowned.

"Who do you think?" he replied with a scowl. "Hermione."

I bit my lip and tilted my head slightly, "I'm afraid I'm not sure what you mean…"

He scoffed, "She _LIED_ Luna," he exclaimed standing, "she's a fucking liar!"

"_Alright_… but, what did she lie about?" I ventured, holding up my hands and making a 'calm down' gesture.

He ran an agitated hand though his hair and looked around for a second before looking back at me. "The baby," he replied in a shaky, heartbroken tone.

"What do you mean? She's not pregnant… I could have sworn she was, the Lillyhone told me-"

"No damn it! Not about _being_ pregnant –about the _father_! She lied about the father…" he trailed off his face falling along with my heart at the sight.

"You're not the father…" I breathed in shock.

He sniffled and dropped his head. "No," he whispered.

"Then who?…"

He scoffed and shook his head once more. "I don't know, I didn't ask, I just couldn't stand to look at her… not anymore."

I frowned and chewed on my lower lip. "Well… I'm sure that it'll be alright Ronald. Like you told me, your time to have a child will come."

He gave a loud bark of sardonic laughter and I recoiled a bit from the sound. "My time will come," he muttered with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "That's bloody rich."

My brows furrowed. "I just meant that maybe Hermione-"

"Maybe Hermione what? Is a whore? Is a no good slut who hops in the bed of every Draco, Neville and Harry that she comes across?"

I glared, "That is not fair Ronald."

"What the fuck do you mean it's not fair? I don't know what or _who_ she's been up to," he scowled.

I glowered, "You jerk, don't you think you're you being more than a tad bit hypocritical?"

His gaze snapped to me. "What the hell does that mean?"

"What the hell does that mean?" I frowned, "What the hell does it mean? Are you serious?" I whispered aghast. Taking a few steps forward I cupped his face "Have you forgotten me that quickly Ronald –have you forgotten _**us**_ that quickly?"

Ron's eyes widened and he grabbed my wrists. "Oh, no. No sweetheart, I haven't, I," he came forward touching his lips to mine in a soft kiss. "I didn't mean to imply that we don't mean, or that _**you**_ don't mean anything. Of course you do."

"Then why are you calling Hermione all these names Ronald, I don't understand?" I gave him a confused look. "It's not like she hasn't been doing anything that you haven't –that I haven't. So in essence, if she's a whore for sleeping with someone other than her husband than I am the same."

His head fell back for a moment before he looked at me once more. "That's not what I meant Luna."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I- I just, I mean it's different with us. We're in a relationship. We've been together for years, where as her and this blighter she's been with-"

"What?" I insisted, "What about them? Ronald you don't even know who he is. How do you know that they haven't been together a while also? –How do you know that it isn't the same type of relationship that we have? How do you know that-"

"I don't!" he yelled abruptly standing and walking away from the couch. He paced back and forth for a few moments running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face, while I watched worriedly from the location he had just vacated.

"Ronald," I tried again after a minute; he paused and looked over at me. "What's wrong? … Really…"

He sighed and looked down for a moment before looking back up at me. "The baby…"

I gave a subtle smile. "I know that it must have been hard for you to learn about, but just like you told me. It'll happen when the Lillyhorne knows that you're ready-"

"That's just it, Luna! It won't happen, at all," he released a ragged breath and held me captive with a tortured gaze. "I can't, that's how I found out. Because I can't."

"You can't what?" I quizzed, cocking my head to the side and blinking in confusion.

"Have children," he whispered.

"What do you mean you can't have children?"

"What I said," he sighed leaning heavily against the wall. "I saw the team healer today, he got back some test results that showed that I can't have children."

"At all?" I asked quietly.

"At all," he replied with a sad smile. Sniffling he shook his head. "I guess that was why I was so mad at Hermione. I just, I was hoping that he was wrong, that he had made a mistake. If she had been faithful then… well then I…"

I quickly approached him and wrapped my arms around him and we held one another closely for several minutes. As he nuzzled my hair I closed my eyes and wished on a Rosefairy that the healer was wrong. There was no one I knew that deserved to be a father more than the man in my arms.

"Don't worry Ronald," I said after a few minutes, pulling back and looking up at him. "I'm sure that he healer was wrong."

"And if he wasn't," he frowned back.

I sighed and thought about it for a second before offering him a bright smile. "Then there are a lot of young witches and wizards out there without homes growing up in orphanages or in horrible families. They could really use a father like you and a family like yours to show them how wonderful life can truly be." I caressed his face. "Don't give up Plumperdink, you'll have a family one day just as large if not _larger_ than your own."

He studied me for a moment, before gently grabbing my wrist and turning it so that he could kiss the inside of it. "Do you really think that they would want me for a father?"

I laughed lightly, "Oh no Ronald, no kid wants a famous professional Quidditch player for a dad." I snorted before getting on my toes and lightly kissing his upturned lips. "You'll be a great dad Ronald and the only limit you have on the number of children you'll have is you."

He released a long sigh and gave me a small smile. "Thanks sweetheart, I knew that you were the one person that would be able to make me feel better."

I gave him a look of mock reproach. "And yet you were going to go to Harry first…"

He chuckled. "Yeah well I was worried that Neville would be here and I wouldn't have been able to handle watching him touch you. Even though he _is_ the bloke you're married to," he finished in a grumble.

I nodded, "Yes he is."

Ron rolled his eyes before kissing me again, "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"For what?" I frowned.

He caressed my cheek, "I had hoped that I would have been able to help you out if Neville continued to refuse to give you children."

I giggled, "That's sweet Plumperdink but don't you think Hermione would have noticed if my first born would have come out with ginger hair?"

He grinned. "True… but we could have always blamed it on Ginny. –Oh! Or on the Firetroll."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck "I love you Ronald Weasley."

"I love you too Luna… Lovegood."

I giggled, "Don't you mean, Longbottom?"

He pretended to ponder it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope, not at all."

"Ronald," I started but was cut off as his lips came down on mine. Giving a contented sigh I held him closely and relished in the feeling of kissing the man that I truly loved.

*****************

**~ Ginny ~**

I frowned and lightly rubbed the back of the witch next to me. Hermione had arrived about twenty minutes ago in an emotional frenzy, tears streaming from her face and her mouth forming words that I couldn't understand for at least the first ten minutes she was here. I finally just wrapped an arm around her and showed her to the kitchen where I was able to get her to calm down enough to coherently tell me what had happened.

To say I was shocked would have been understatement, I had stared at her unblinkingly for at least thirty or forty seconds trying to grasp what she had just told me. My brother's baby was not my brothers baby… my niece or nephew was not my niece or nephew. My first inclination had been to haul her arse up and throw her out of my house. I mean honestly, how dare she do that to my brother and then come to me for support? However when she put her head down on the table and sobbed, her hand going to her rounded belly I was hit with the startling realization that it could have been me. I could be in the exact same position if Harry had received those results instead of Ron.

Sighing, I made slow soothing circles on her back with my left hand and rubbed her arm with my right.

"It'll be alright Hermione you'll see," I murmured for like the hundredth time.

When the dark haired woman sniffled and sobbed an incoherent reply I sighed and rubbed her back once more. Frowning to myself I looked over at the far wall and allowed my mind to wander a bit. I didn't know what else to say to her, I sympathized with her, hell I _empathized_ with her, but I couldn't tell her why without giving my own secrets away. I exhaled softly as my own worries once again surfaced. 'What if Draco was right? What if the baby was his?… Would I be going through this in a couple of months? Would he claim the baby if it were his? Tell his wife about us?…

"Gin?" Harry quizzed entering the kitchen.

My head snapped up and my gaze locked on my husband who was watching Hermione and I with an extremely worried expression.

"Hey," I replied.

"What happened?" he asked proceeding the rest of the way into the area.

Before I could respond, Hermione lifted her head "_Oh Harry_!" she exclaimed pushing up from the table and careening into my husband.

Harry easily caught her and held her close, his worried gaze flicking to me. "What happened?" he inquired once more.

Hermione cried harder and I shrugged, "I think it's more her place to tell you than mine. I'll… I'll leave you two to talk." I stood from the table and slipped past them. "I'm having an insane craving fit right now and don't think I'll be of much use to anyone…"

Harry nodded and squeezed Hermione tighter as she cried a bit harder. Giving him a small smile that probably looked more like a grimace I headed to the hall closet and grabbed my cloak.

"Do you guys need anything?" I asked sticking my head back into the kitchen.

Harry's head shot up from where it had been tilted towards Hermione, I assume trying to understand her muffled words. "I… I honestly don't know… so I'll say no."

I nodded, "Okay, well I'll be back a bit later. I'm going to take care of my craving and possibly drop in on the family to see how things are going, I'll… I'll be back."

He nodded as did I, then I threw my cloak over my shoulders and disapparated.

---------------------

I arrived a moment later in a cream colored room. Unhooking my cloak I tossed in lightly over the back of a chair and proceeded past the lavish sitting area and through the double doors that lead to the main suite.

He was sitting on the bed, waiting for me as I knew he would be. Draco looked up when I entered and cocked a blond brow, his gaze flicking to the clock. "You're late." He commented dryly, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Trust me I had a good reason," I replied, releasing my hair from its ponytail and shaking it out.

His sterling eyes darkened appreciatively as he scanned over my form and I gave him a small smile. He may be a prat at times but Draco was the one person that always made me feel beautiful just by looking at me. Running my fingers through my hair a few more times, I approached him. As I got nearer he leaned back on the bed, bracing himself on his palms. His ash blond hair fell into beautiful eyes that now looked more silver than gray thanks to the play of the dim candles in the room and the dark forest green of his dress shirt. I realized as I neared him that it was more the lights than anything that seemed to make his eyes sparkle as they watched me and I gave in internal shiver at the emotion in their depths.

Finally reaching him I ran my fingers lightly though his feathery locks and his eyes flittered closed under my touch before opening once more and fixing on my face.

"So what's this good reason?" he inquired, reaching forward and resting his hands gently against my waist.

"Ugh," I groaned, "Am I huge, or am I huge?"

He gave a subtle smile and looked up at me though white bangs. "You're beautiful," he replied, lightly kissing my stomach. "You're also changing the subject. What's the good reason?"

I gave a small sigh and buried my fingers in his hair playing distractedly with the soft strands as I relayed what had happened with Hermione just a half hour or so earlier. When I was done the blond man stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling.

"It's not funny Draco," I frowned hitting his shoulder.

"Come on Red, even you have to admit it is. I mean, goody-goody Granger having it off with another bloke," he laughed again "that's fucking hilarious."

I hit him harder "Is not, that could just as easily have been me you know."

He grinned up at me. "Did you want me to schedule Potter an appointment with a fertility specialist?"

I glowered. "Draco, this is no time for jokes."

Noticing the look on my face he attempted to school his features into a more appropriately serious expression. However just pressing his lips together could not hide his amusement, so instead of looking sincere he looked like he had just taken a bite of a lemon. I crossed my arms and settled him with a hard frown.

"What Red?' he shrugged, "I'm dong my best," he looked down at my stomach. "Help your old man out and tell mummy that I'm doing my best will you?"

When the baby kicked in response I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips.

"See?" Draco said looking up at me, "He understands, don't you son?"

I rolled my eyes, "_He_ may very well be a _she_."

Draco arched a brow at me before looking back down at my belly, "You should have all your working parts by now, yeah? What are you, my little boy or my little girl?"

I chuckled when the baby kicked once more, "I swear you're impossible. We don't even know that the baby is yours Blondie."

He snorted. "Of course it is Red, in fact that's the one thing I'm sure of."

I frowned. "Well if that's true then what are we going to do?"

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we going to do if the baby comes out to be yours?"

He shrugged "_When_ the baby comes out to be mine, then you can leave Potter, like you should have done years ago," he added in a mutter, "and runaway with me."

I exhaled nosily. "Like it's really that simple."

"It is," he stated looking up at me, then back down at my stomach, "isn't it?"

The baby kicked and I shook my head in wonder. "I swear it doesn't respond to anyone like it responds to you."

"Of course not," Draco smirked, "not only does the kid have taste it knows it's father when it hears him. Don't you?"

The baby kicked and I laughed, "I can't believe…"

"You can't believe what?" Draco inquired not looking up from my stomach where he was making lazy circles with his fingers.

I chewed lightly on my lip before answering, "I can't believe that Pansy thought you'd make a bad father."

Draco's gaze shot to my face and he frowned. "She said that?"

I winced at the look and silently called myself a bitch for ever having mentioned it. "Well… yeah, the day we found out that Hermione was pregnant. Hermione joked that you two would be next and she said that she hoped not because you wouldn't make a good father."

He stared at me a moment longer before returning his gaze to my stomach. Both of his hands came up and he lightly held my waist while rubbing back and forth against the sides of my stomach with his thumbs. After a few minutes he spoke once more.

"And what did you say?" he whispered.

I ran my fingers though his hair and smiled to myself "I don't recall my exact words but I believe that I called her a cow, said something about you not realizing what you got when you married her and that I thought you'd be a wonderful father."

He looked back up at me his eyes alight with amusement, "You called her a cow?"

"I wanted to call her worse, the bitch," I glared. "How could she not realize what she has in you? I mean, you're a great guy you'll be a great dad, you're nothing like that tosser who raised you, not anymore."

He chuckled, "Calm down Red, you don't have to defend me to me."

I blushed. "Sorry… I just… well it pissed me off, is all."

Draco nodded and ran his fingers over my stomach. "Thank you Red," he whispered after a moment.

I pulled his hair so that his head tipped back and leaned forward kissing him deeply. "You don't have to thank me Blondie, I'll always defend you."

"Always?" he murmured against my lips.

I shifted so that I was straddling him, "Mmm-hum."

He, somehow despite my huge size, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me even closer. I giggled when he nuzzled my neck and gave a low moan when he flicked his tongue over the spot just under my ear.

"Is it still safe?" he inquired softly, while nibbling my ear.

"Yeah… for as long as it's not uncomfortable," I replied with a happy sigh.

"Is it?"

"Um-um," I muttered with a lazy shake of the head.

"You don't have to get back do you?"

"Nah, Hermione was still there when I left," I breathed grinding against him, "so Harry probably hasn't even noticed how long I've been gone yet."

"Why do you say that?" he muttered, nipping at my collar bone.

I giggled. "Because he never does."

Draco pulled back and gave me a curious look. "You don' think that Potter? …"

I frowned and we stared at one another for a moment before I rolled my eyes and pushed him backwards on the bed, "Not bloody likely."

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right, but it would be funny…"

Deciding to ignore his last comment, I instead centered in on his neck and began gently suckling his adam's apple. When he moaned I moved my mouth to his collar bone, focusing on kissing and tonguing his sensitive skin while my hands nimbly went to work on the buttons of his shirt. After the garment was undone I sat up and ran my hand over his sculptured chest and abs, biting my lip I gave him an appreciative smile.

"Nice," I purred with a wink; Draco chuckled.

He sat forward and quickly slipped my dress over my head, once he was done he leaned back on his left elbow and gently cupped one of my swollen breasts with his right hand. "Nice," he smirked in a low husky tone.

I grinned and sat up a bit on my knees, reaching down between out bodies I swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then slipping a hand in, I freed him from the item before shifting my panties to the side and impaling myself on his length. Draco moaned and his eyes closed as his head fell back.

"A little impatient are we Red?" he groaned as I rode him steadily.

"Perhaps," I conceded, "but mostly extremely randy."

He gave a strained laugh before lying back completely on the bed and placing his hands on my hips. I leaned frontward with my hands on his chest and my head falling forward causing my hair to fall into my face. A moan escaped from between my lips as he held me down on him and lifted his hips, driving into me from his location under me. He wasn't gentle as his hands gripped my sensitive flesh, his fingers digging into my waist and his right hand coming up to roughly squeeze my full breasts.

I cried out when he sat up and began to suck, his mouth latching onto my nipples and one of his hands holding the base of my back. His other hand was on the bed, providing him the proper leverage as he lifted his hips and slammed into me with long strong strokes. I gripped his head holding him to my chest, enjoying the feel of his mouth on me and I let out a strangled squeak as he suddenly changed our positions.

Before I knew it I found myself on all fours, the fluffy duvet of the bed just under my chin as Draco ripped off my panties then gripped my waist and slammed into me from behind. I let out a low keening moan when he quickened his pace that turned into several as he began to go harder. When his hand came up and pushed roughly at the area between my shoulder blades I obediently went down allowing my chest to rest fully against the soft bedspread. Normally I would put up a bit of resistance but it just felt so bloody good that I couldn't. When he leaned over me I reached back and caught him at the base of his neck, holding him still as he lightly bit my shoulder. Damn it! He knew just how I liked it! Merlin there was no one who could please me like he could!

"Yessss, yessss," I hissed pushing back and matching my hip movements with his strokes. "Oh! Merlin yes!!! Dracoooo!"

Suddenly he yanked at my hair, when my head pulled back he caught my lips in a heated kiss and I was powerless to stop the shudder that quaked my body as the orgasm wracked through me. Through the haze of pleasure in my mind, I felt him pulsating within me and I smiled as I knew that he too had found his release.

We froze for several long moments before Draco exhaled and gave a low chuckle, "You were pretty tame tonight Red, what gives?" he asked as he separated out bodies and gently turned me over.

I shrugged, "I liked what you were doing well enough that I could be."

"You always like what I do," he smirked, heading to the restroom, he returned a few moments later with a wet towel.

"Yes well, though that might be true, sometimes I only like it because I helped," I smirked.

He arched a brow then rolled his eyes "I'm sure," he muttered sarcastically, cleaning me gently with the towel before motioning for me to get under the covers.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm hot."

"Maybe, but you'll be cold in a minute," he shrugged, returning to the loo.

"Will not," I grumbled, frowning when I began to feel goosebumps rise on my arms.

Draco returned a moment later and smirked at me, "You, under the covers. Now."

I pulled a face before scurrying under the warm fluffy duvet. A moment later Draco slipped in next to me and pulled me close, I rested my head on his chest, running my fingers lightly along his right peck.

"What time do you have to get back?" he inquired after a minute.

I shrugged. "What time do you have to get back?"

He shook his head, "I don't, I told Pansy I picked up an extra shift."

I sat up and looked at him, "Really? So you mean I can have you to myself all night?"

He chuckled. "If you want I suppose, though I think Potter would notice if you don't come home tonight."

I shrugged. "Maybe. I'll just tell him that I fell asleep at my mum's."

"And what if he talks to your mum?"

"He won't." I sighed, lying my head on his chest once more and listening to his steady heartbeat. "I'll tell him that the baby had me knackered and I'm a bit embarrassed about it or something… it'll be fine. I'll just have to leave really early so he doesn't come looking for me."

He nodded, "Or… you can go to your mum's house and say hello. Tell her about Ron and Hermione, floo Harry from there and then return here to spend the night."

I giggled, "You are so devious."

"I'm not devious Red, I'm thorough." Draco shrugged. "That way should he realize that his pregnant wife is missing in the middle of the night he will know, at least in his mind, that she's with her mum and dad."

I nodded. "You're right, besides someone should tell mum and dad that Hermione and Ron had a row."

"Are you going to tell them what about?"

I pulled a face, "Hell no! That's not my battle to fight, besides then they'd never let me leave or mum'll insist upon going to my flat to speak with Hermione and my whole plan will be ruined." I gazed at him thoughtfully. "I wonder if I can sneak in and then out without my parents being any the wiser."

Draco chewed on his bottom lip contemplating what I said before giving a crooked smile. My heart sped up at the sight. I love that smile.

"Maybe you don't have to… I'm sure that I can perform an illusion charm."

"An illusion charm?"

"Yeah," he replied lightly stroking my bare back with is left hand. "I can perform it in the sitting room, it will make the hotel room looking like the living room at the Burrow."

My mouth opened then closed, "That's ingenious! Good God man, but you are thorough aren't you? In fact you're down right methodical."

He winked at me as his right hand lightly caressed my belly, "When do you find out?"

I blinked, thrown off by the sudden change in subject, "Find out what?"

"The sex?"

I shrugged. "Well I could have magically found out already actually, I just wanted it to be a surprise."

He smirked. "Isn't the lineage enough of a surprise Red? How many do you need?"

"Har-har, Blondie," I muttered poking him in the chest. "What do you say we do this charm and floo Harry?"

He gave a childish sigh, "Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you want me to stay here tonight… you _do_ want me to stay, don't you?"

"Of course I do, never doubt it."

"Good!" I exclaimed hopping from under the covers and heading for the door. "Let's get it done."

Draco arched a brow, "Uh… Red?"

"What Blondie?" I frowned turning back towards him from my spot in the doorway.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something? … Or do you think Potter would find it normal for his wife to floo him starkers from her mum and dads?" he smirked crookedly at me and rose both brows. "Not that I would object," he finished with a wink.

I glowered at him and stomped forward snatching my dress up off the floor "Oh shut up you and come on," I replied.

When he grinned I stuck my tongue out at him in a very mature manner and stormed out of the room, my dress still in my hands and my ears burning as they tried to block out his obnoxious laughter.

* * *

**A.N.** That's it for this chappy! Who thought Ron was the innocent one, raise your hands AND remember I've read your reviews *lol* Good stuff, that doubt that was cast. Is it not. So on with the story, hope you still like it so far. **Review and let me know!**


	7. History

**Façades**

**History**

**~ Hermione ~**

I lay in the guest bedroom at Harry and Ginny's flat silently wondering how I was ever going to make it though the night… 'How had everything come crashing down so quickly? Should I have done things differently? Could I have? _Would_ I have?'

'I mean, even though the chance that the baby was Harry's had always been high, there really had also been odds that it could belong to Ron… well, until now.' I sniffled and turned my face into my pillow. 'What would I do now? Harry and I both know the baby is his, but we also both know that Ginny's baby is his too. He can't just leave a very pregnant Ginny on top of what I have already done to Ron. Oh, when had life become so bloody complicated?' I rubbed my brow and sighed. I knew when life had become complicated. The minute I had decided to further my relationship with my best mate.

I hadn't meant for it to happen, honestly. Sure I had always found Harry attractive; in fact he was my first big crush, but I had never really even considered acting on it. It was just a thought in the back of my mind.

But after we got married things weren't how we thought they would be. Then one night, I had had a row with Ron and he had had one with Ginny over some small matter and we had gone out together to complain of our Weasley woes. One minute we had been feeling down in the tooth about our marriages and our futures and the next we had been shagging our brains out in a local muggle hotel. Naturally we both felt suitably guilty the next day, in fact for the next two weeks we had barely been able to look one another in the face. –But, when we did… when we did, it was the most exhilarating experience.

Every time his lush green eyes locked on me my heart sped up till it was in my throat and my breathing became restricted. Then the most intimate parts of my body would tighten in response to the memory of what we had shared that one emotional night. And I found my whole body, my whole _soul_ wanting more… more of him, more of us.

You know one night, a while later, I confided in Harry those feelings and he had told me that he had felt the same way. He then smiled and laughed that it was the reason why he usually needed to remain seated for a while after we'd been in the room together.

I smiled to myself at the memory.

That mutual attraction was the reason that we had agreed to be together just one more time in hopes of sating our thirst for one another. However, "one more time" turned to "one more time" and that turned into "two more times", which progressed into "occasionally" which progressed to "on some weekends", which evolved to "every other weekend", which evolved to "every free moment" which made "I want you" grow into "I need you" and "I need you" bloom into "I love you".

The worse part about the whole thing is that even with everything that has happened, everything that _will_ happen, I don't regret it. I wouldn't, I _couldn't_ give up what I had with Harry, what I **have** with Harry for anything or anyone. Not even for Ron. Why does it have to be so complicated? So many lives intertwined with ours, with mine? So many friends, so much family, so many bonds to be broken, hearts to be cracked and relationships to be torn?

I love my husband, I love him dearly, but I realized long ago that I was _in love_ with Harry. Not just with his body but with the man as a whole. No one understands me like he does, there is no one I can talk to like I can talk to him and I fancy that he feels the same way. In fact I know that he does because it has always been that way with us, we've always had a certain connection that was stronger with one another than anyone else. A connection that, over the years, had been the subject of several quarrels between Ron and I and a few between Harry and Ginny also. What was I going to do now? Without that bond, without Harry? … _Would I_ be without him? …

I looked over when a light knock sounded at the door grudgingly pulling myself away from my silent reverie. Wiping my face clear of the tears that had escaped I sat up against the pillows. Ginny must be back.

"Come in," I called running a few fingers through my hair. My eyes widened in surprise when Harry was the one to slip into the room. "Hey, where's Ginny?" I inquired looking past the dark haired man at the door curious as to when she would enter.

I was currently residing in their guestroom because Harry had stated that he wanted me to be where he could watch over me, especially if Ron showed up. I prayed that he didn't. Even though he's gained some control over it at time, Harry did still have a bit of a temper when pushed and I didn't want him blurting out that he was the father. Things were bad enough as it was without adding _that_ to the cauldron.

"At mum's," Harry answered entering the room fully and sitting on the side of the bed. "She just flooed just a minute ago, she's going to stay there tonight. –She says she feels too tired to apparate and mum promised to make her breakfast in the morning."

I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip "Did she tell…"

He shook his head "She says that it wasn't her place and she was too emotionally unstable to be pulled into the middle of your and Ron's ruck right now."

I exhaled and nodded "I know how she feels…"

Harry smiled and reached out a hand, cupping my cheek "It'll be alright Luv."

"How Harry? How will it be alright?" I glared "Ron knows the baby's not his and it's only a matter of time before everyone starts asking just _who_ the baby is for. What am I supposed to say? What if the baby comes out with black hair and green eyes, then what?"

"We'll figure it out," he insisted.

I scoffed "Yeah right, we'll figure it out…" I shook my head and fought tears once more. "Maybe I should just disappear."

"What?"

I sniffled and gave a determined nod "That's it. I'll leave -disappear. I'll pack my bags and move to Ireland, or The States or something that way when the baby's born then no one will be around."

Harry grabbed my wrists and my gaze shot to him "You're not leaving with our child Hermione."

"Why not!" I yelled ripping my hands away and pushing at his chest. "You really think I want my baby growing up with his or her dad pretending to be their uncle? Or with everyone shunning them because their mum is a whore?!"

"_Don't you dare_," Harry hissed in a deadly quiet tone, my eyes widened at the fierce expression on his face. "Don't you ever in your life refer to yourself by that name, do you hear me? You are not a whore Hermione. You're a wonderful woman, a great activist and you'll be an incredible mother."

I gave a mocking laugh "Yeah I'm just a crappy wife and friend right?"

"No! Stop it."

"Why? After what I did to Ron you can't call me a good wife and after what I did to Ginny there's no way I'd qualify as a good friend."

He shook his head and exhaled, "Fine, then we deserve one another. I did the same thing to Ginny that you did to Ron and the same thing to Ron that you did to Ginny so… I guess we're perfect."

I smirked "Good, then go floo your wife and tell _her_ that."

"Hermione…"

"I know Harry, _'It's not that simple'_. Tell me if you don't want me to leave what do you want me to do?" I rose both brows in question. "Let's say by some miracle our child comes out looking like me and not you, then what? You want me to bring her or him to the birthday parties you and your wife throw for your legitimate child? What are you, going to play the role of cool "Uncle Harry" who acts kind of like a father to the poor kid because their tramp of a mother won't tell who the _real_ father is."

Harry glared at me silently seething "Stop it Hermione."

"Stop what? Telling the truth? Stop showing you your options? Stop being realistic with myself?" I scoffed "You're never going to leave Ginny for me. I'm pregnant just like she is-"

"Hermione she's a victim in this whole thing-"

"And I'm the offender. Is that it? I'm not innocent, not anymore?! I'm also not stupid anymore," I laughed mockingly though tears streamed down my face. "I can't believe that I ever thought that you loved me."

"That's not fair!"

"No Harry, _this_ isn't fair! But I suppose it's no more than I deserve," I laughed again and sniffled at the same time. Throwing back the covers I slipped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Home." I stated grabbing my dress off of the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'd rather deal with Ron if you want to know the truth. At least I know he hates me, I know how he feels as opposed to you," I glared.

"That's not fucking fair Hermione! If Ron wouldn't have found out that he couldn't have kids you wouldn't be demanding that I chuck Ginny aside for you!"

"I'm not demanding it Harry, I just want to know where I stand. I really don't think that it's too much to ask!"

"You know where you stand, I love you!"

"But not enough right?! Not enough to lose what you have with Ginny?"

"Bloody fucking hell! What do you want me to do, huh?! Apparate over to the Burrow and wake op the whole sodding house and demand to see Ginny rousing her from her sleep just to tell her that I've been shagging you? One of her best mates and her brother's wife and that I'm the father of your baby too." He scoffed "Then I can happily let her know that now that it's come down to it and we know for sure that your baby's mine I want a divorce so that I can be with _you_ and _our_ child instead of being with _her_ and our child!"

"Yes! Yes that's exactly what I want!" I yelled back my chest rising and falling heavily.

Harry stared at me in shock for a moment before snapping his eyes closed. "Fine."

When he turned to head towards the door I rushed the rest of the way around the bed and grabbed his arm "Where are you going?"

He frowned at me "To end my marriage, like you want."

"I…" I looked around the room. "Now?"

"Why wait Hermione?" his brows drew together. "I'm going to the Burrow now to tell Ginny that it's over."

"No!" I cried when he pulled from my grasp and opened the door.

"What?" he rounded on me with a glare "I thought that was what you wanted. What you demanded for me to prove how much I love you."

"I… I…" I shook my head and buried my fingers in my hair. "Not like this… I… I'm sorry. I guess I was feeling a bit emotional," I replied as tears began to stream down my face once more. "Of course I wouldn't want you to do that to Ginny, that's just horrible." I shook my head and frowned at him "I can't believe you were going to do it."

"You told me to."

"For God sakes Harry she's almost six months pregnant, you can't just burst in on her and tell her that you're dumping her. How unfeeling are you?"

The dark haired man groaned before turning and beating his head against the wall.

"Harry! What in Merlin's beard are you doing?!" I exclaimed, rushing forward and placing my hand between his head and the wall.

"I don't even know anymore," he sighed.

Giggling lightly I rubbed his shoulders, before getting on my toes and kissing his neck.

"Did you say that Ginny was out for the night?"

He slanted me a sideways look "Yes."

I batted my lashes and took a step back "Well then that means we're alone right? For the whole night…"

Harry sighed and turned so that he was leaning against the wall "Hermione I don't know… I'm not really in the mood it's been a pretty long night."

I blinked and nodded "Oh… o-okay Harry."

I gave him a strained smile and took a few steps back suddenly ashamed of myself. How could I be so stupid? I had just argued with him for like twenty minutes, on top of that I looked like a bloody beached whale. I wasn't even a full four months yet and was almost Ginny's size. Why would he want anything to do with me?

Laughing lightly so that I wouldn't sob I turned and made my way back to the bed.

"Whatever you're thinking you're wrong," Harry whispered coming up and hugging me lightly from behind.

I shook my head "I'm not thinking anything."

"Bollocks Hermione, you're always thinking," he retorted kissing my neck.

As his hands went from my stomach to my breasts I pushed at them "Harry you don't have to…"

"And you think I'd only want to if I had to?" he quizzed, when I remained quiet he turned me around and lifted my face towards him. "I love you Hermione, I want you. I always want you."

"A minute ago you said-"

"I know but honestly I just didn't want to pressure you, I mean, no offense Luv but your hormones have had your moods all over the place. I didn't want to risk getting all wound up and then having you start crying on me again."

I chuckled lightly "Yeah… sorry about that. I just… I don't know, this bloody kid is driving me mental Harry." I frowned "Things that use to make me happy make me sad. Things that use to make me sad make me angry, things that use to make me angry make my happy and things that use to make me cry make me laugh. _Which_, by the by," I gave him a disgruntled look. "Was a bloody damn nuisance when I was in the market buying baby clothes and a little girl fell out of her stroller. Everyone else was exclaiming in dismay about the health of the poor tot but for the life of me I could not stop laughing!"

He chuckled quietly and I slapped his arm.

"Harry, it's not funny."

"Sound's funny," he shrugged with a grin.

Then before I could reply he dipped his head and kissed me deeply. I sighed against his mouth and lifted my hands burying my fingers in his rich dark hair. His lips left my own and fluttered lightly over my face, grazing my nose, eyebrows, eyelids, cheeks and forehead. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked down at me.

"I love you Hermione," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion and his steady gaze holding my own.

"I love you too Harry," I breathed back.

"We will figure this out Luv," he lightly kissed my right cheek. "Somehow," he kissed my left cheek "Someway," he kissed my forehead again. "We will figure this out," when I nodded he captured my lips once more.

This time when my fingers went to his hair his hands went to my bum and easier than I would have thought was possible he lifted me up against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he took the few steps forward that brought us to the large fluffy bed. As Harry laid me down and began to kiss my neck I allowed my fingers to roam the base of his neck and his upper back and my eyes to close. I relaxed under his masterful touch as his fingers slipped into the thin silk barrier of my panties and stroked me. My hands traveled to the base of his gray t-shirt and I slipped them under the light garment, running my fingers lithely over his sculptured abs and purring appreciatively as the flexed under my touch.

Harry pulled back from me slightly and my curious gaze locked on his heated one, a small smile touched his lips and he reached out and lightly ran his index finger along mine.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered softly.

I attempted to blink back my tears but one escaped anyway, however instead of stopping like I was worried he would, Harry just leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips. My hands came up to his shoulders and I slowly massaged them, however my gentle movements turned rougher when his lips moved back to my neck. A soft moan escaped me as his warm mouth traveled to my chest and evolved into a series of loud gasps as his heated mouth touched my flushed skin. My fingers tangled in his hair as he lapped and licked my sensitive breasts, and my hips lifted automatically when his fingers curled around the band of my knickers.

Reaching down I cupped him greedily though his cotton sleep pants, squeezing and kneading the hard length in my palm. Harry let loose a ragged moan when I began to jerkily pump him before he quickly grabbed my wrist, moving my hands to a location above my head.

"None of that Luv," he murmured when I pouted insolently at him. "I need you way too much for you to keep that up," he finished kissing the corner of my mouth.

As one hand held my hands above my head his other went between out bodies. A moment later I felt him hot and hard pressing into the center of me. My back arched off of the mattress and I let out a breathy moan that mingled with his earthy one. The moment we were connected I felt whole once more. Like I had finally come home. Once he was inside of me Harry released my hands, moving his own down to hold my hips instead. Biting my lips I gripped his shoulder and slowly rocked in time with his movements. Our bodies met again and again in the most intimate of places, as his mouth and hands played me to completion like the most addicting Quidditch match. As I tightened around him, my mind careening towards unparalleled bliss I bit my lip and fought valiantly to maintain eye contact. His eyes showed both lust and love as he looked down at me, his face reflecting the need that I know was mirrored in my own.

"I… love you," I moaned a moment before I happily threw rational thought by the wayside and slipped into pleasure-filled delirium.

**----------**

My eyes fluttered open a while later and my fingers lightly caressed the warm firm chest located just under my left cheek.

"Welcome back," Harry murmured in a rich thick tone.

I found myself so blissfully lethargic that all I could manage was an eloquent "Mmm," before my eyes closed once again.

As sleep beckoned me once more my body relaxed, but before I gave into the sirens call Harry's deep voice floated to my ears.

"We'll be a family Hermione. I don't know how we're going to work this out, but we will work it out –even if I lose everyone else." His lips lightly grazed the top of my head. "All that matters is you."

I smiled softly to myself and silently wished that his words were truly his and not what I perceived them to be… just another part of a heartbreaking dream.

* * *

**~ Ron ~**

I stared at the light blue ceiling, my mind working so fast and going in so many directions that it was hard pressed to even keep up with itself. As the ceiling fan turned lazily above me I ran a hand over my face in attempted to clear the muddle that was my thought process. I had never known a night as long as this one, which is saying a lot. Especially after the many nights we spent searching for the Horcruxes in freezing weather with little food. Just me, Harry and…

I sighed and shifted in the bed turning on my side, my eyes lifted only to come in contact with themselves. I stared blankly at my reflection silently wondering how my life had unraveled so quickly. One minute every thing had been perfect, I had the perfect job, the perfect wife, a perfect baby on the way, the perfect mistress… My image smirked and shook his head. That was just it, wasn't it? If my life was perfect, if my wife was perfect, I wouldn't need a mistress. I sighed.

My relationship with Luna was quirky and wholly unexpected. It was the oddest thing, and it happened so quickly I'm not even sure when it occurred. All I know is one day her large perceptive eyes freaked me out and her incessant nattering about fictional creatures annoyed me to no end. Then the next day her large luminous eyes made my heart stop and my body harden and her whimsical voice going on about new magical beings was cute and endearing.

Next thing I knew things changed. Though the big change didn't happen until a couple of months after Hermione and I were married. I was annoyed with her constant nagging and complaining about the mistakes I was making and we had a large row. I stormed out of the flat and headed over to find Harry, to see if he wanted to knock back a few pints and let off some steam. However when I arrived to my mates flat he and Ginny were both gone, I found out later from my sister that they had had a ruck of their own that night and both left in a right state. Either way he wasn't there so I had ambled over to a nearby muggle pub to knock back a few without being recognized like I would be at a wizarding one. When I was on my third pint Luna tapped me on my shoulder and asked if she could join me. Well the more we talked, the more she laughed and the more she laughed the more her skin flushed, and the more her skin flushed the more I found her attractive and the more I found her attractive the more I wondered how those bright eyes and flushed skin would look nude and arching under me. And… the more I thought about that particular thing, the more I drunk and well, vicious cycle that.

Next thing I knew we were at a local muggle hotel shagging like sixth years in a broom closet. In fact though my recollection is a bit hazy I'm pretty sure that we never even made it to the bed and I had the rug burn to back up that theory.

My marriage with Hermione was still new at the time and I was convinced that what had happened with the blond beauty was just the effects of the alcohol. I was sure that I could and would make my marriage work. Besides, Luna was just as foxed as I was and even though I considered coming clean to my wife well… Hey I may be a rather large Quidditch player, but I had no interest in meeting the business end of Hermione's wand. Anyway, Neville and Luna were just starting out and I didn't want to wreck what they had with one another over, what I thought at the time, was a drunken mistake.

'Boy I have never been so wrong.' I sighed and ran a hand though my hair, as I did my wedding ring winked at me from my reflection due to a small play of the moon light. 'Okay so maybe I have,' I thought ruefully.

A light click pulled my attention to the door and I quickly turned, smiling to myself when Luna slipped in through a small opening. "Hello Beauty," I said softly. She colored slightly as she always did when I called her by that nickname.

"Hullo Plumperdink," she returned in her usual tinkling tone.

My gaze flicked to the closed door "Is he asleep?"

She nodded lightly before climbing under the covers and curling up next to me.

"Are you sure he won't come looking for you?" I frowned.

She giggled, "Oh Ronald, don't tell me a big strong Quidditch player like yourself is afraid of a botanist."

I scoffed "Not bloody likely. I just don't fancy being in the middle of what I really want to do to you right now and having your angry husband bust in and point his wand at me while mine is… otherwise occupied," I finished with a suggestive look.

She blushed prettily "He's out. The Sandman always sprinkles Neville generously. I think because he spends the day working with plants and dirt he feels that they are quite kin to one another. Kindred spirits perhaps," she frowned tilting her head with an adorably pensive expression.

I chuckled "Perhaps," I conceded before reaching for my wand to do a locking charm. As I lifted it towards the door, her hand came up to mine and lowered it once more. "What?"

"Don't."

My brows furrowed "It's just to be sure he doesn't walk in."

She blinked owlishly for a moment before a look of awareness entered her eyes that made my breath hitch "What's the fun in that," she whispered in a tone much more throaty than her normal one.

"Beauty-" I cut off with a strangled groan as her soft cool fingers griped my hard warm body. My eyes drifted shut of their own accord and I slipped languidly onto my back as she continued to please me with firm skilled hands. When cool air touched my flushed skin my eyes snapped open only to shut again upon instantly encountering the picture that her angelic face made with the tip of my hardness flush with her full lips. I grunted and lifted slightly off the bed when her warm breath tickled my tip and when her tongue swirled over me I damn near came undone like a ruddy second year just hitting puberty.

Mercifully Luna allowed me several moments to catch my breath before her warm, wet mouth wrapped around me. My hands went to the top of her head and she slid up and down my length her mouth driving me to distraction and her tongue melting me to putty. I tried to bend my legs so that I could shift my hips however they felt like they had been hit by a jelly jinks. Leaning forward I grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to pull her up so that we could make love properly and she could receive pleasure also. However my good intentions went out the window with one long, hard suck. Dropping unceremoniously back onto the fluffy pillows I bit my lips to keep from crying out as her mouth worked me like a five scooped cone from Florean Fortescue's. My fingers clawed at the pale sheets and my jaw clenched with the effort not to lift my hips and drive into her mouth like I so desperately wanted to.

Taking sever deep breaths I attempted to concentrate on Quidditch statistics in an effort to prolong my exquisite torture, however all was for naught when my head turned and I caught sight of us in the mirror. The image of her head twisting and turning along the length of my hardness will forever be at the forefront into my mind, however it wasn't that that sent me over the edge. No the mirror reflected something that will forever be burned into my retinas, a single pale hand, slipped between long milky thighs. She squeezed me roughly as her bright eyes closed and a warm panting breath tickled me as the movement of her wrist speed up. As she cried out having driven herself to her own release with deft fingers her tongue flicked out and swept over me and before I realized it I exploded. My eyes snapped shut as my body trembled in the most decedent seizure known to man as conscious thought became but a memory…

**---------**

Giving a light sigh I ran a hand though my hair and watched as the woman I loved slid out of my bed to return to her husbands. Frowning I looked away as she slipped back on her girly cotton panties, instead choosing to watch her reflection. Once she was presentable Luna climbed onto the bed and lightly kissed my bare neck and shoulder.

"Goodnight Plumperdink, I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?"

I nodded in response, catching hold of her hand as it rested on my shoulder. Maintaining my grip on her fingers I pulled it forward and kissed the top before lightly twirling her wedding ring with my thumb.

"When are you going to leave your husband and run away with me?" I quizzed with a small smile at her reflection.

Mirror Luna smiled back "When you tell your wife the whole truth about us."

When my brows rose in surprise her normally sweet face slipped into a bitter expression so brief I was left wondering if I had even really seen it.

"Goodnight Plumperdink," she whispered.

"Goodnight Beauty," I replied giving her hand one last squeeze before it was lightly pulled from my grasp.

I silently watched her reflection as she slipped soundlessly out of the room once more. My gaze fixed on the door long after her departure as my brain worked over her response to my question and the best time to follow through on it.

**A.N. That's it for this chappy? What do you think? Please review and let me know! Ja!**


	8. Explosions

**Facades**

**Explosions**

**~ Ginny ~**

I glanced across the table at my smiling husband and graced him with a small smile of my own as he chatted adamantly about the large Death Eater case that had been the cause for his promotion we were out celebrating tonight. Looking around the table I lightly shook my head. It was a pretty small gathering by our usual standards, with two people missing from our normal party. As Harry relayed to Neville, who was here sans Luna, the details of his takedown a scoff from my left pulled at my attention. I worried my bottom lip as I noticed the dangerous look in Draco's eyes and did my best to fight the urge to place my hand over his and keep him from knocking back his fourth firewhiskey. That was Pansy's job since she was here tonight, not mine. However the other woman was either stupidly unaware of her husbands dangerous mood or diligently ignoring all the warning signs of impending trouble as she continued to chat with Hermione.

I shifted nervously. Draco was a brilliant man, usually quite tactful and not at all prone to the dramatics of his early Hogwarts years since the time he hit his sixth year. However sober Draco and sotted Draco were to completely different entities. When the blonde man was soused he could give my brothers a run for their galleons in terms of rude comments and displays of temper. However unlike my brothers, he was in possession of a rapier wit that could flay a man alive and it only got sharper when he was inebriated. When the blonde man's drink was refilled and lifted for a fifth time my hand shot out and caught his wrist. Hard granite eyes turned to me as a frown pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"You've had enough," I stated primly, ignoring his dangerous look.

"I think I would bloody well know when I've had enough," he returned with a petulant scowl.

"Then you should know that right now you've had enough," I replied with a glare of my own.

"What is your problem? Aren't we here to celebrate St. Potter's accomplishments," he smirked; I winced. I was never a good thing when he called Harry, St. Potter. "That's all I'm doing, celebrating."

I snatched the whiskey before he could knock it back and moved to the other side of my plate, out of his reach.

"Damn it Red, give me my drink," Draco hissed.

"No," I hissed back. "You've had enough."

"Had enough? I don't even have a bloody fucking buzz yet."

"Do I look like I give a good got-damn? You've had enough, I said it and I meant it."

"Gin?" Harry called out, his gaze flicking between my anxious face and Draco's annoyed one. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course," I answered, giving him a reassuring smile and a light pat on the hand.

Draco snorted.

"Are you sure?" Hermione pressed frowning at Draco.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Geez, I'm not going to ruddy well attack her if that's what you're hinting at."

The brunette flushed, "Of course not… I was just…. I mean…"

"Wow, you're at a loss for words? I knew it was chilly in here. Then again I guess that was bound to happen since hell's frozen over and all," Draco smirked.

"Sod off, _Malfoy_," glowered Harry.

"Fuck off, _Potter_," spat Draco.

"Stop it, both of you!" I exclaimed looking around and silently thanking Merlin for private party rooms. "You're acting like children."

"No he's acting like a child," scoffed Harry. "We're supposed to be here celebrating my promotion. But he's too much of a selfish prat to commend anyone else for their accomplishments."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What?" pressed the dark haired Auror leaning forward in his seat. "If you have something to say Malfoy then say it."

"Harry, don't," urged Hermione, grabbing his forearm.

My hand shot out to Draco's shoulder as he leaned forward to respond. "You know what I have to say Potter. I never hesitated in making it known. You don't deserve a bloody promotion and you wouldn't have gotten it if you weren't who you are."

"That's bullshite you prat," Harry volleyed back. "You're just hacked off because you got passed over. Face it ferret, you're pissed because this was something your money couldn't buy!"

"Sod off you prick, I-"

"Come on you guys, it's not the time to kick off," chimed Neville looking between the two very pissed off Aurors.

"Shut the fuck up Longbottom," glowered Draco.

"Don't talk to Neville like that," glared Harry.

"Thanks mate, now if you two would just sto-"

"Bugger off Neville," Harry spat leveling him with a deadly glare. "This is between me and ferret face."

"Don't talk to Neville like that, Scarhead," Draco taunted.

Hermione groaned and used her wand to shut the door while I placed a silencing charm around the room. When they got like this it was better to let the have it out and clear it from their systems. All we could do now was keep guard to make sure that they didn't kill one another in the process. Rubbing my temples as the two continued to bicker like first years I silently wished I had taken a cue from Ron, who hadn't come due to the current estrangement between he and his wife that's been going on for the past week. Or Luna who had claimed that it was bad luck to travel on a night with an odd number of stars and an even number of clouds. Perhaps the blonde wasn't as barmy as she seemed.

My hand shot out to grab Draco's arm as he pushed back from the table and stood, Hermione's did the same to Harry when he followed the blonds' lead. For his part, Neville moved back from the table a bit, presumably out of the line of fire, while Pansy gave an affected sigh and shook her head at her husband. With a noisy exhale I turned my attention back to the two men having a ruck in the middle of a very fancy _and_ exclusive wizarding restaurant.

"-shite Malfoy," Harry was saying, "I've earned and deserve this promotion."

"Please, Potter, you don't deserve most of the things you've got. Just because you beat Voldemort then you think that entitles you to have the whole ruddy world!"

"Yeah well just because you belong to a family of rich pretentious snobs you think that entitles you to _**buy**_ the whole ruddy world! I deserve everything I have except this God forsaken relationship with you!"

"Aww you think we're in a relationship, how stupidly Gryffindoric of you," the other man sneered. "What we have is an acquaintance Potter. I don't want or need anything more for you. As for what you deserve, the only thing you've ever gotten that you deserved was that bloody scar on your chest!"

"Yeah, well you've gotten what you deserved time after time, starting with a broken nose and a well aimed bat bogey," the dark haired man smirked. "Green is not your color Malfoy, despite your snake like ways. Though I must admit it's a step up from your normal, never seen the outside of a windowless room, complexion."

"If you were as heroic as you made out to be, St. Potter, then you would have pointed out that it was hours of work between four of us that made that bust go though without a hitch. You weren't the one to bring that ring down _**we**_ were and _**you**_ should have mentioned that instead of puffing your chest out proudly like Percy fucking Weasley at an Ministry awards ceremony and taking all of the credit." Draco ground out. "As for me being jealous of you, maybe you do have a point. But what's a bloke to do when he constantly has to stand side by side with the biggest _**prick**_ known to man!"

"You know what Malfoy I don't have time for your shite," Harry glared. "If you have a problem with me being your new boss, then why don't you step into my private office with the panoramic view during business hours and we can discuss it on an employee, employer level." He gave a smug smirk. "However if I were you I'd watch my tongue just then, wouldn't want to have to dock your pay or fire you for insolence."

"Yeah? Well you know what Potter, you may have gotten the promotion. But _**I**_ got the woman," Draco replied with a smirk of his own.

My gaze snapped to him and my heart speed up. He wouldn't.

"Tell me Potter," the blonde pressed in a deadly whisper oblivious to my heart palpitations. "What are you going to do when your baby comes out a blonde?"

The room froze, my fingers flew to my head as I began to feel extremely light headed. As my anxious gaze flicked over the occupants over the room I noticed that Hermione, Harry and Pansy all seemed to be staring at Draco in a mild form of shock. However Neville… Neville was staring at me with uncomfortably accessing eyes.

"Bullshite," Harry hissed.

Draco's smirk became even more pronounced, "Tell me Potter, does she purr for you too? Does that little thing where she bites her lip? … Do her eyes roll-"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed grabbing my husbands' arm when he pulled his wand.

To my eternal shock his anger quickly redirected to the dark haired witch at his side. "Is it true?!" He yelled, his gaze narrowed and his lip curling in distain.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock "Harry I-"

"You what!" he exclaimed incensed, I distractedly noticed that my confusion was mirrored on the faces of the rooms other occupants. "Tell me Hermione! Is the baby Malfoy's or mine?!"

My mouth dropped and my racing heart stopped.

* * *

********************

**~ Ron ~**

I looked down at the blonde woman in my arms and lightly ran my fingers along her side, from the soft curve in her waist up to the underside of her bare breast.

"Stop it Ronald," Luna giggled, swatting at my hand. "You're supposed to be thinking of a proper answer to my question."

"I am," I murmured, lowering my head and lightly licking the side of her breast, "this helps me think. It's my food for thought if you will."

She grinned and pushed at my shoulder. "Come on Ronald, we don't have much time. The dinner party will probably be over in a half an hour or so."

I sighed and rested my head on her flat stomach. "Fine… in order to properly summon a Lillyfairy you mush have three fresh cones of honey, two bay leaves and a non-menthol fag as a peace offering."

She clapped and I lifted my head to look at her, smiling when she grinned happily. "That's it Plumperdink! You know Neville still hasn't picked up on some of these things, even though they might well save his life one day."

I groaned, "Can we _**not**_ talk about your husband?"

She blushed lightly and frowned. "Why not? I mean, he exists, does he not? It doesn't do any good to pretend he doesn't."

I sighed, "I know…"

Luna's hands came up and she began to fidget with the ends of her long hair. "Ronald…"

"Yes?" I queried, kissing the valley between her firm breasts.

"Have you thought about… well, if you're going to tell Hermione or not?"

I sighed and rested my head on her chest, listening to her slightly elevated heartbeat.

"Don't you think that maybe we should talk to Neville first?" I quizzed, making lazy circles on her abdomen with my fingers.

"I'll handle Neville."

I looked up and arched a questioning brow, "How?"

"I just will," she shrugged, reaching up she ran her fingers thorough my hair. "What about Hermione?"

I sighed, "I'll tell her."

"But, what will you say? I mean, I don't want her to be mad at me…"

I rolled my eyes, "I hardly think she's in a position-"

"Ronald," she cut me off in a slightly Hermione'esqe tone. "It's different, we're mates. I don't want to loose her as a friend. I saw her the day after you guys had your final ruck, I was there after she finished talking to your mum, I even held her when she cried. Well, until Harry got back that is. I don't want her to think that I deceived her or did it because I was trying to make a fool out of her."

I sighed, ruddy women. Always had to make things so bloody complicated. "So let me get this straight. You want me to tell Hermione that you and I have been having an affair under her nose for years and that the time you spent comforting her after my mum chewed her out for being an adulterous you were guilty of the same thing. And you want me to do it in a way that she instantly forgives you and isn't mad at all?"

The blonde haired nymph grinned and nodded. "Exactly."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Exactly…"

Luna studied me for a moment before reaching down and cupping my face "I'll be very thankful if you pull it off," she said in a soft tone.

My brows rose, my interest peaked, "How thankful?"

She gave a slow sexy smile and I felt my body instantly react. As her hands pulled my face up to her own she shifted so that her body was under me. Then removing one hand from my cheek, she continued to snog me thoroughly as the other moved down between out bodies quickly locating me. As I slipped into her moist tight heat, my eyes slid closed and my mouth fell from her lips to the crook of her neck.

'Merlin if this was how she says thank you, I _can't wait_ to see how she says you're welcome…' was my last fleeting thought before I let go of my notions and focused on her pleasure.

* * *

*******************

**~ ??? ~**

I stepped back from the cracked door and gave a rueful shake of the head and my mind replayed the image of the two bodies intertwined in the large bed. I guess all my worries about Ron being pissed were for nothing.

I gave a low chuckle before walking leisurely back into the living room and grabbing a hand full of floo powder. When a loud moan erupted from the bedroom my gaze flicked in the direction of the partially opened door before I rolled my eyes. Running a hand through my hair and giving a wry smile I threw the floo powder into the flames softly naming my location, lest they hear my voice over their soft pants and moans. As I stepped into the green flames I smirked and shook my head again, I guess the revelations at the dinner party would have to wait until the two were… shall we say, _less_ _occupied_. With a small burst of flame and a soft 'whoosh' as the room spun, I was gone.

**A.N. Well that's it for this chappy. What do you think? Love it? Hate it?? Let me know!! Ja!!**


End file.
